Black Paladin
by Cosmotron
Summary: Jack Valiant, the son of a late superhero, gains his own superpowers and becomes a new crimefighting protector. A mysterious villain emerges from the shadows to create disasters all around.


**Black Paladin**

Act One

In a news network, people are setting up for a broadcast.

Announcer: This is Today, with Ron Hecox.

The cameramen roll the cameras and play on the anchorman who's interviewing with a man sitting opposite of him.

Ron: We're back now with Norman James O'Parker, who's an analyst on superhuman powers. It was back in Ottawa that you mentioned to our ambassador about being a close friend to these people in tights: Superheroes.

Norman: Yes. Too these people, I'm their Doctor Phil. I work for the government of Canada to specialize on aiding these superheroes who we classify as Hybrids.

Ron: Hybrids?

Norman: Hybrids. They're like demigods in the ancient Greek mythologies, except that God wouldn't just walk around and hook up with people. They happened to be humans who come to possess superhuman abilities through chance, natural evolution or mutation. They use their powers to make themselves as superheroes, or supervillains, depending on their motivations.

Ron: And is true that they have secert identities?

Norman: Every superhero or villain has a secret identity, Ron. I don't a single one who doesn't.

Ron: Mr. O'Parker, there have been numerous superheroes through the decades, and the press would like to know if you know any of them?

Norman: Well, now that you mention it, there is one I can think of. He's a pretty tough Hybrid. A sworn protector of Montreal, Quebec. He calls himself… Starman.

All the way in Montreal at sunset, a man named Martin Valiant is driving his car down in St. Leonard, but then he hears from the police scanner on his radio, listening to it urgently.

Police dispatch: City bus robbery, northound in downtow. Suspected described as a handbag-snatching non-veral clown. Careful out there, people, it's a MIME field.

Un-amused by the comment, he parks the car in a parking lot. He pulls out his watch to look at the time.

Martin: I've got plenty of time.

Getting out of the car, he hides behind an outhouse and gets out in his superhero uniform: a blue spandex suit with a green capes, belt, boots, gloves, domino mask, and a star logo on the chest. He's what Norman James O'Parker mentioned Starman. He takes flight up in the air.

In an alleyway somewhere in downtown Montreal, a mime-dressed robber is rummaging through the bag, looking for cash. Just then, Starman appears behind him. Noticing him, the mime robber takes out his pistol, but Starman fires a plasma beam from his hand, blowing the gun to pieces.

Starman: You know… you can tell how awkard it is for a man with a purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind.

The mime robber rushes to the otherside of the alleyway with Starman going after him. But then, a tank appears and points the barrel at him. The mime robber appears on the top of the tank, smirking about getting ready to fire. Suddenly, the tank lifts up like it's picked up by something. Then it gets crumpled into a ball, knocking the mime off. Then apearing from the shadows is a superheroine in gold armour with a winged helmet.

Starman: Lady Hercules.

Lady Hercules: Starman.

Starman: No, you didn't need to do this. I got it.

Lady Hercules: Sure, you did. I just took him out for you.

Starman: Sure, you took him out. His attention was on me.

Lady Hercules: A fact I exploited to do my job.

Starman: I think you mean _my _job.

Lady Hercules: Why not thanking me for aiding?

Starman: I would say thanks, but I don't need any help.

The mime robber is about to leave, but then Lady Hercules grabs him by the collar and throws him to the trash. She comes over closer to Starman.

Lady Hercules: We could always share, you know?

Starman: I work solo.

Lady Hercules: [seductively] Well, I think you need to be… aspired a bit.

Starman: Whoa, settle down. I'm a married man.

Lady Hercules: And shouldn't you be getting ready? You're gonna have a newcomer soon.

Starman: It's only soon. A few more minutes to spare.

Lady Hercules: I'll be joining you soon.

Lady Hercules turns around, and leaps up high on a skyscraper and then another while Starman looks at her in awe.

Starman: Son of a bitch.

Later, Starman puts handcuffs on the mime robber to a fence, locking him up.

Starman: Now you stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour.

Looking at his watch, he takes off into the air, leaving somewhere. But then, he hears an alarm triggered down in Sherbrooke street.

The RBC Royal Bank's main door gets blown into pieces and a cigarette-smoking man in a fiery-orange suit comes out with a gym bag full of cash. His right arm is smoking and he blows it out, extinquishing the smoke. Then Starman shows up on the road.

Starman: Firearmz.

Firearmz: Starman.

Kid: And Cometboy!

Hearing that call, the two turn to find a ten year old kid in a raggy costume and a blue cape, standing confidently beside Starman.

Starman: Who are you suppose to be?

Kid: Well, I'm Cometboy!

Starman: No, wait. You're that kid from the fan club. Kevin- No, not Kevin-Ke-Kenny! Kenny.

Kenny: I'm Cometboy. I'm wearing the mask.

Starman: Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me, but this? This isn't funny.

Cometboy: You don't have to worry about training me. I know all your moves, your crime-fighting style, favorite catch phrases, everything! I'm your biggest fan!

Firearmz: Uh… I'll leave you two alone.

Firearmz is about to take his leave, but then Kenny raises his hand at the villain, lifting him up in the air. Starman is shocked to see that.

Starman: You're a Hybrid?

Cometboy: Yeah. I can control metal. See? I've got metal shoes. I can levitate just like you. Although I think-

Starman: Go home, Kenny.

Kenny: What?

Starman: Now.

Kenny: A moment please. I felt like an outsider because I'm a Hybrid, but when I saw you on TV, you aspired to be more than I already am. I've followed all your missions, seen all your interviews; I know everything there is about you. So, that's I'm here. I am your ward: Cometboy!

Starman: And right now you're officially carrying too fa-

Whiel they're distracted, Firearmz takes off his belt to leave, but Starman grabs him by the shirt.

Kenny: This is because I'm a kid, isn't it? Well, not every hero is an adult, you know. You can do protection no matter what your age is.

Starman: Fly home, Kenny. I work alone.

Firearmz: And let the grown up handle this bullshit.

Kenny: Just one chance. Look, I'll show ya. I'll go get the police.

Then Firearmz has attached a fireball on Kenny's cape, beeping like a bomb, and Starman notices it.

Starman: No… STOP! There's a bomb!

Releasing Firearmz, Starman grabs onto Kenny's cape before takes off, dragging him up in the air. Kenny is struggling with him pulling like this.

Kenny: Hey, let go! You're making me lose focus!

Starman: Hold still!

Starman manages to get the bomb off him before Kenny flies away. He throws the bomb into the air and it explodes. He looks down to find Firearmz running across a railroad. Starman traps him with his plasma beams, blocking his way out. Thinking fast, Firearmz blasts fire at the bridge. Starman looks forward, seeing an EXO train approaching the wreckage.

Firearmz: Can you be cool, Starman? You have about thirty seconds to save the train. What will you do? Stop the villain or save the train?

Not thinking about any other choices, Starman flies away instead of going after Firearmz.

Firearmz: I knew you'd do this. Your compassion makes you weak! That's why I'm better off as a villain! [laughs evilly] I'll kill ya next time.

Firearmz walks off with his cash-filled bag.

Starman steps on the other side of the train, stays put and stops it in a harmful impact, but does it in time before it gets to the fall off.

The police arrive at the scene. A few cops see Starman dragging Kenny to them and hands him to them.

Cop: What seems to be the problem?

Starman: Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing.

Kenny: I can help you! You're making a mistake!

However, Kenny gets arrested and shoved into the police car.

Kenny: Hey!

Starman: [to a cop] The Royal Bank. You get the emergency call about it?

Cop: We already sent men back there.

Starman: That blast on the door was caused by Firearmz, who I caught robbing the bank. Now, since it wasn't too long ago, we can nab him if we set up a perimeter.

Cop: You mean he got away?

Starman: Well, yeah. Dopey here made sure of that.

Kenny: Cometboy!

Starman: [aggitated] You're not my sidekick!

Just then, Starman hears a beeping noise coming from his watch. He looks at it, noticing the time.

Starman: Holy shit, I'm late. Uh, look. I get going.

Cop: You're leaving? What about Firearmz?

Starman: I can do it myself, anytime I want, but not right now; I really gotta go. But don't worry! We'll get him, eventually!

Starman takes off into the air, heading to someplace the police don't know where.

Starman makes it to the back of the Montreal General Hospital where he takes off his uniform. At the front door, Trixie Lang (Lady Hercules without the uniform) waits there, until she sees Martin, still wearing the domino mask, coming over.

Martin: Hey, is the night still young?

Trixie: Just in time before closing hours. You're three minutes late.

Martin: How do I look? Good?

Trixie: Hey, the mask. You're still wearing the mask.

Trixie stops Martin from entering the hospital and pulls off his mask before putting it away. Now ready, they both get inside.

Martin's wife, Anastasia, is on a hospital bed holding onto something wrapping in a blanket. Then Martin shows in the room with Trixie and he comes over, kissing his wife.

Anastasia: So glad you could make it in time, Martin.

Martin: Sorry I'm late. I was sidetracked by an annoying kid. But did I miss it?

Anastasia opens her arms to reveal what's inside the blanket: a baby. Astounded by the sight of it, Martin reaches his finger to the baby and it holds on to it. He picks it up for a closer look.

Martin: He's perfect. Uh… it's a boy, right?

Anastasia: Yes, it's a boy. What should we name him?

Martin thinks of what to name the baby. And then, he thought of something.

Martin: I got it: Jack. That's what we'll call him.

Trixie: Congratulations. But, since you're a Hybrid, wouldn't it make him one too?

Martin: That is a good question. He might be. Depends on what he can do.

Anastasia: If he is, maybe he can be your sidekick.

Martin looks at Anastasia, puzzled. He looks back at Jack's face, then he smiles with an idea.

Martin: You know… I think he can. When he's grown up, he can be Starman's sidekick. But what to do when he's not in duty?

Anastasia: I've got one. He can play baseball just like my father did.

Martin: Baseball? Hey, now that's a sport. Good choice, Annie.

Anastasia: Martin, as long as we're a family, no matter what happens, we'll always be together.

Martin: Hey come on, I'm a superhero. What could happen?

Then later on, a report is being broadcasted all over the news involving the superheroes.

News Reporter: In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued by the victims of the EXO train accident. Starman's court losses the government millions. And opened the floodgates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over. Under tremendous public pressure the United Nations quietly initiated the Superhero Restriction Accord, which forces the Hybrids to permanently adhere to their secret identities. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quiet and anonlymously continuing to make the world a better place.

Act Two

Twenty years have passed. On RCGT Park, Jack F. Valiant, now in his twenties, is having his baseball game. He swings the bat, but misses the ball.

Umpire: Strike!

Catcher: Hey newbie. It's never too late to simply forfeit this part.

Jack: Nah, I'm just getting started.

Umpire: Game on!

Jack gets ready to swing the bat again. The pitcher throws the ball and Jack doesn't swing.

Umpire: Ball!

The crowd and the players cheer. Jack gets ready to swing again, but then the game gets interrupted by the Champions' cheerleading squad. He gets his eye on one of the cheerleaders, one with a strawberry blonde, fishtail hairstyle. Snapping out of it, Jack focuses on the ball; The pitcher throws the ball again, Jack swings the bat, and hits it.

Umpire: Foul!

Jack: Damn it! I almost had it!

Catcher: Next time hit forward.

On the stands, the Champions' manager is watching the game and he's concerned about Jack and he has an idea.

Champions' manager: Begley! Begley, come here.

A man gets up from his seat and walks up to the manager.

Begley: Yes, sir?

Champions' manager: You see the new guy there? I want you to make sure nobody bothers him. I want him to be the happiest player in the world.

Begley: The happiest.

Back on the field, the pitcher throws the ball and Jack swung the bat, but missed again.

Umpire: Strike three!

Catcher: You're out, man.

Jack: [annoyed] I know.

Catcher: Better luck next time.

Jack walks to the dugout before he sits down, bummed. The coach looks through the list on his clipboard.

Coach: Rex! You're next!

The next player, Rex, steps out of the dugout with a bat. Begley gets on his stomach and leans down to Jack.

Begley: Hey, yo. Yo. Mr. Valiant. Mr. Valiant… I- I am Ia-

Leaning too far, Begley falls in the dugout and lands on his back, hurting himself. The players look at him as gets up, groaning in pain and he sits by next to Jack.

Jack: You okay, man?

Begley: Yeah. Oh, I'm Ian Begley, Mr. Valiant. I'm the Champions' new publicist.

Jack: S'up?

Ian: I'm here to make your life easier. You want me to drive you somewhere, I will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry, babysit your kids, I will do it. I am here to personally guarantee that _no one_ will _ever_ bother you.

Just then, Rex wins a homerun. The crowd cheers for his success, but Jack just looks at him in a fit of jealousy.

Ian: Not everyone gets a homer every turn.

Jack: Yeah. No lying to that.

After the game, Jack walks by himself out of the the locker room, wiping his face with a towel. Just then, the cheerleader he likes comes over giving him a fresh one.

Cheerleader: Here you go, Jack.

Jack: Oh. Thanks, Rita. I really appreciate this. I forgot to wash this thing.

Rita: Don't be. I understand we're going to Montreal tomorrow for the next game. Aren't you from Montreal?

Jack: Yep. I am.

Rita: Are you still bummed because you didn't get the hit?

Jack: I've only been in the team for six days. I'm still new around here.

Rita: Well, see you in the Olympics. Have a nive day, cutie.

Rita walks away, leaving Jack in a speechless tone, but then Rex bumps into him with his shoulders.

Rex: Get a life, Junior. She's too hot for a guy like you.

Jack: It's "Jack", Rex. And I can tell she likes me.

Rex: Which has got to be an accident. You hang out with her, you'd feel like you're jumping the gun; know her, and you'll find out she's not your type.

Jack: And you think she'd have you over me?

Rex: Ladies always love a star player. You're a walking accident in clothes.

Rex walks away from Jack. With his back turned, Jack glares at him. Suddenly, a rock appears from the ground, causing Rex to trip over, losing his balance.

Rex: Whoa! What the hell?!

Rex falls into the floor, getting dung all over his face. Jack snickers at what he saw. Then he sees Gaston LeBlanc, his stepfather, and Shorty, his twelve-year-old brother, coming towards him.

Jack: Gaston. Shorty.

Gaston: Hey, buddy. I know you couldn't get your first homerun, but you know what they say: Tomorrow's a new day.

Shorty: Yeah. But did you ask out Rita Hayden yet?

Jack: [through clenched teeth] Shut up!

Gaston: Rita-who?

Shorty: A cheerleader.

Gaston: Oh, you like cheerleaders? Is that why you're playing the Champions?

Jack: No, I just… play for a living. That's all I do in baseball. Play for a living.

Gaston: That's not what the catcher told me.

Jack: That catcher's a liar!

Gaston: [chuckles] I'm just pulling your leg. But does she…?

Jack: No, she doesn't know.

Shorty: He's too chicken to ask you out dad, cause she's the hottest girl in the squad, and Jack is smugly.

Gaston: So, what he's smugly? I mean, most guys in Montreal are smugly, that wouldn't stop us from getting the hot chicks.

Jack: Everybody in the team likes her, Gaston.

Gaston: And you'll be the guy she hooks up with and you know how? You're gonna follow my three-step rules. One: make the girl smile. Two: tell her she has a nice smile. And three: ask her out that moment.

Jack: Why that moment?

Gaston: That way she gets less time to figure out how smugly you are. Cause you are smugly, no offense.

Jack: [unimpressed] Not very encouraging.

Gaston: Anyway, need a ride home?

Jack: No thanks, I've got my car.

Jack walks away from Gaston and Shorty to the parking lot.

On a highway to Montreal where a lot of cars are honking, Jack is in a light blue Smart Fortwo, listening to Pachelbel's "Canon in D" with a bored face. Suddenly Ian smacks his face onto the window, freaking him out.

Ian: LET ME IN!

Jack: AAah! Crap, man!

Jack unlocks the door and lets Ian in the car on the passengers' seat.

Jack: What are you doing here? This is a highway.

Ian: I missed my bus to Montreal. I had to hitchhike, but I didn't think you'd be here. I mean, what a coincidence, right?

Jack: Might be that, or you're just stalking me.

Ian: Anyway, can you drop me off somewhere?

Jack: Where do you live?

Ian: My grandma's place is 17121 Brunswick Blvd.

Jack: In Kirkland? Why not? I live not to far from there.

Ian: Thanks, Mr. Valiant.

Jack: Dude. Just call me Jack.

Later on, Jack makes it to Brunswick Boulevard and parks at the Ian's gramdma's place.

Ian: This is the spot. I can't thank you enough.

Jack: Don't mention it.

Ian: If you need anything done around your house, I'd be more than happy to help you out.

Jack: Oh no. I'm fine thanks.

Ian: Anything you need.

Jack: Nah. I gave you a ride. I appreciate it.

Ian: Okay, sure.

Jack: Tomorrow, I'm gonna drive so, I don't need a ride. But thanks though.

Ian: Oh. Why? Too conspicuous?

Jack: [pauses] Yeah.

Ian: [chuckling] All right. Oh, just in case of emergencies, here's my cell number.

Ian gives Jack a business card with his cell number and walks out the car to the house.

Act Three

Arriving at 54 Rue Heritage, Jack parks his car on the driveway. He gets out, but nearly slips on something, causing him to fall and hold onto the hood of his car. Finding out it's a skateboard, he angrily slides it away.

Jack: [growls] [throgh clenched teeth] Kids in the driveway…

Pausing for a second, he lifts up his hand to find the hood slightly ripped off.

Jack: Oh, crap.

Jack closes the door, but it couldn't because of the broken part of the hood. He closes it multiple times, until he angrily smashes it closed. The door breaks apart off the car. Jack unintelligible mutters as he scratches his head and takes out a baseball bat from his car to hit it. Suddenly, he stops when he sees three girls looking at him in shock. Jack pauses for a few seconds, then he throws away the bat and gently puts the door back on the car. He walks to the house, pretending nothing happened.

Jack comes inside the house and his mother, Anastasia walks down the stairs and hugs him.

Anastasia: Welcome home, Jackie.

Jack: Mom, I've only been gone for six days. Nothing to get emotional about.

Anastasia: I can't help it. To a mother, losing her kid for a few days seems forever. So how's the ride home?

Jack looks back through the window on the front door, and sees the car door falling off again.

Jack: [nervously] Um…. It was… okay. Except for traffic hour on the highway.

Anastasia: I know. You didn't miss anything, though. Gaston and Shorty are gone shopping getting us some Chinese for supper.

[baby crying]

Anastasia: Oh, that's gotta be Kari. Go see your sister. She misses you.

Jack takes her word and walks to the living room to find his baby sister, Kari, playing with Winnie the Pooh toys. She sees him coming and reaches out to him.

Jack: Hey, Kari.

Jack sits down on the floor and picks her up to have her sit on his leg.

Jack: I missed you too.

Later at night time, the family is having Chinese food at the dining room table. Jack is reading a newspaper. As Shorty is about to eat an egg roll, Jack glares at him

Jack: Did you _wash_ your hands?

Annoyed, Shorty rushes away, does so at the kitchen sink and speeds back to the table.

Jack: With soap?

Shorty frustratedly rushes away and back again.

Jack: And _dried_ them?

Shorty angrily shakes his hands dry; he scuffs one egg roll and Jack stops glaring at him to continue reading the newspaper. Anastasia is feeding Kari and making funny faces to get her to eat, much to Shorty's annoyances.

Shorty: Mom. You're making weird faces again.

Anastasia: No, I'm not.

Gaston: You make wierd faces, honey.

Anastasia: [to Jack] Do you have to read at the table?

Jack: Uh… yeah.

Gaston picks up a diet Coke bottle. But he looks in the bottle, turns the bottle upside-down, only a few drops spill out on his plate.

Gaston: Why is the pop always gone. I'll be in the garage getting the second one.

Gaston walks away from the table to the garage. Shorty picks up one chicken ball with his fork, about to eat it.

Anastasia: Smaller bites, Shorty. Jack, could you help your brother cut his balls.

Jack stands up and starts cutting one of the chicken balls with a fork and knife.

Anastasia: So, tell me. How was the game?

Jack: Nothing too important to report.

Anastasia: You've hardly touched your own food.

Jack: I'm not really hungry for Singapore noodles.

Anastasia: Well, what are you hungry for?

Shorty: [in sing-song] Rita's virginity.

Jack: Shut up, ye little runt!

Shorty: Well, he is!

Anastasia: Do _not_ shut at the table! Gaston!

Gaston: [from the garage] Kids! Listen to your mother!

Shorty: Maybe you haven't heard of Rita-burgers.

Jack: Hey, when I say shut up, I mean "shut the hell up"!

Anastasia: Jack! What did Gaston say?

Jack: I heard what he said, and I'm telling him to-

Anastasia: Honey!

Jack: WHAT?!

Then Jack cuts through the plate and deep into the table. Seeing that, Jack angrily sits back on his chair.

Jack: Great! First the car, and now I gotta pay to fix the table!

Anastasia: The car? What happened to the car?

Jack glares at her for a few seconds, then he walks away.

Jack: Nothing happened. I'll be in the showers.

With Jack gone, Gaston arrives with a new bottle but noticed Jack being gone already.

Gaston: Where did Jack go?

Act Four

All the way in Montreal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport, a handful of policeman stands side by side at the exit of a government plane. A man in a mild mannered suit and horn-rimmed glasses comes out to the policewoman standing by with another policeman flanking her.

Policewoman: Mr. Theriot. Director Salem Zech, SPVM. The mayor contacted us to welcome you home.

Theriot: I appreciate his methods of my welcome home, director. I've spent the last few years in war-torn Afghanistan and wanted nothing more than to simply get out of there.

Salem: Well, luckily for us, war is no where near this very city or on this island.

Flanking cop: More or less, director.

Zech looks at her flanking cop, scolding at him to be silent, then turns back to Theriot.

Salem: Forgive me, sir. Inspector Francois Nadeau here is a little paranoid with him trying to find this Don Pericolo 24/7.

Francois: "Paranoid"?

Theriot: Nothing to apologize about. I worked 24/7 myself back in Afghanistan and I'm still paranoid, thinking there could be a killer behind me.

[car beeps]

Hearing that car beep, Theriot and Zech turn to find a limousine and its driver opening its door for someone.

Theriot: There's my ride.

Salem: You need an police escort home, sir?

Theriot: I serve the military, director. I can handle myself. Good evening.

Theriot gets in the limousine and the vehicle drives away. Then Zech leaves with Francois left behind.

Salem: You're dismissed, inspector.

Francois: May I ask where're you going, ma'am?

Salem: That's classified. I'll see you at work tomorrow.

Zech hops into a police car and drives away with Francois left behind.

Theriot, in his limousine, takes out his phone, texting "Are you almost there?". A response comes and it says "Yes". He looks forward to find a woman and a man sitting opposite of him.

Woman: It's finally about time you came back. I was getting pretty bored with us hiding with these goody-two-shoes people in town. It's been driving me up on the wall.

Theriot: Relax, Tiger. You and Wolf had other missions to do for my sake.

Tiger: Yes, sir. So, when are the parts coming in? The lab still needs them.

Theriot: I just recieved word from our friends on the freighter. They'll be here tomorrow night with the equipment we need. I'm entrusting you both to investigate the shipment when it arrives at the docks.

Tiger: Sure thing. Because if it's not there, than it's their own fault for winding up dead.

Meanwhile on Ile Bizard, director Zech is driving on the vast grassland to a ragged, old barn house far from the road. She stops at the doorway, and knocks on it three times. A hatch slides open and a bloodshot eye appears in the hole.

Man: Password?

Salem: Disney goes to hell.

The hatch slides open and after a moments delay the door slowly creaks open. Behind the door hulks the massive body of a doorman in a suit, letting the police director into the barn. She gets surrounded by other thugs and sees an Italian thug on a table in the middle of the interior, enjoying a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and dressed for business.

Italian thug: So how was your work today, baby?

Salem: Don, not in front of these people while I'm in a uniform.

Don: Come now, come now.

One of Don's attendant bodyguards gives Zech a rough going-over to check for weapons and comes up with only one gun. Don climbs off his chair and comes over to Zech, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Don: These punks are _my_ punks. They know that we both are into each other. I see disrespect, they get 'em. [to the thugs; menacingly] Ain't that right, boys?!

Thugs: [fearfully] Yes, boss!

Don: See?

Salem: That may be, however I came here to remind you that not everyone in Montreal's afraid of you.

Don: Only those who know me, sweet-lips. Look around you: you'll see my boys working their jobs as double agents to the public in my service. Jean-Luc is a councilman, the twins are off-duty cops, and Stine is a judge.

He points a gun at Salem while she stands there, un-afraid.

Don: Now, I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of blowing your head off right here and right now in front of 'em. Now, that's power even the prime minister of Canada himself can't buy! That's called fear.

Salem: Don't try to scare me. I'm not afraid of you.

Don: Because you think you got nothing to lose. But you haven't thought it through. You haven't thought about your friends down at the PD. You haven't thought about your landlord. Bang!

Don pulls the trigger, but the hammer falls on an empty chamber with a click; he puts the gun away.

Don: People from your world have so _much_ to lose. Anyway, this has been a long time coming. Three years selling Mindfall Blue. You'll find the batch was worth it. Feel free to take a good look.

Don snaps his fingers, signaling a thug to come over with a suitcase, and he opens it to reveal loads of fifty dollar bills. Zech takes one out, examing it.

Salem: Jeez, Don, I can't tell the difference.

Don: You'd need one of those neutron microscope. They're all identical, every last one. [to the thugs] Which reminds me, I want the next delivery of all three pots ready on Friday evening. Any problems with that?

Everyone in the barn shake their heads in disagreement, then the door opens to a young adult thug with a scorpion tattoo on his left arm and carrying a full garbage bag, much to Don's pleasure.

Don: Ahh, Vert. Welcome home.

Vert: S'up, pa. I got the yesterday's payment from the guy.

Vert throws the bag towards Don, which opens up to reveal more cash inside of it, and he smiles at the sight.

Don: That's the way, my son. But what about this other guy's loan?

Vert: He doesn't have it and it's already been a week since.

Don: So? Motivate him. When someone doesn't pay on time, _make 'em!_

Vert: Cool.

Salem: The PD will hear about his incident like the last time. How can I cover that up?

Don: You're the police director, my sweet. When something happens, do something to cover it up.

Act Five

The next morning, back in Jack's house, he's asleep on his bed. He wakes up, suddenly a zombie jumps onto him. Freaked out, Jack hits it with his pillow, but realizing it's a mask, he takes it off to find Shorty was wearing it.

Shorty: [laughing hysterically] You should've seen the look on your face.

Outraged, Jack throws his pillow Shorty as he runs away out of his room, still laughing.

Jack: You are so dead, Shorty!

Shorty is in the kitchen right now, putting two pop tarts into the toaster. He turns to the kitchen table and sees Anastasia, drinking a cup of coffee, glaring at him.

Shorty: What?

Anastasia: Just because you're the little brother does _not_ mean you have every right to bother him, young man. You're father and I are still not impressed with it.

Shorty: His alarm clock wasn't set, so I did the honour of-

Anastasia: No excuses.

Jack comes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

Anastasia: Hey, great news. Since Gaston has to work today, I've got a day off to watch you play today.

Jack: What? Oh, that's… that's cool, mom.

Anastasia: Need a ride there?

Jack: No. I can drive there myself and I have to be there early for practice.

The pop tarts pop out of the toaster, then Jack takes one before heading off, much to Shorty's disappointment.

Shorty: Hey, that was mine!

Jack: Serves ya right.

Jack gets through the front door to the driveway, but realizes that his car's door is still broken off. He places it back on before getting in and drives away.

The Ottawa Champions begin their game in the Olympic Stadium. Anastasia is in the stands with a bag of popcorn and a soda and sits down, waiting excitedly for the Champions' score.

Jack is in the outfield, waiting for the ball to come. He looks forward at the edge of the field to find the Champions' cheerleaders, including Rita, cheering for them. Now gaining confidence, he gets ready and the ball flies overhead towards him.

He runs as fast as he can; his feet begins to glow and he jumps very high, catching the ball, much to everyone's shock including Anastasia's. Jack lands roughly on the grass, but he crowd cheers for his success. At the squad, Rita looks at him in shock, puzzled about that jump.

Rita: Oh my God!

Cheerleader: How did he do _that?_

Jack is astounded by that jump. He raised the ball up, making the cheering in louder.

Later, Rex gets a homerun, but the crowd cheers a little quieter since they find it slighty impressive. Rex walks to the dugout and the coach looks through his selection list.

Coach: Alright, Valiant. You're on.

Jack takes out a baseball bat and walks to the batting position, ready to hit the ball. The pitcher throws, Jack swings the bat, but misses it.

Umpire: Strike!

A little frustrated for missing the ball, Jack growls in anger. But remembering how he caught the ball, he calms down, gets ready, and tries to concentrate, making his hands glow, which is oblivious to everyone. The pitcher throws the ball, and Jack finally hits the ball, destroying the bat on impact. Everyone looks in awe as the ball flies high over the outfield and it crashes onto the jumbotron. Jack makes a homerun and the crowd and team, except for the shocked Rex, cheer as he heads back for the dugout.

Champion 1: How the hell did you do that?

Champion 2: First the high jump and now the batting. Both awesome.

Champion 3: Good cut, Jack. Good cut.

Champion 4: That homer you did? That was a really good homer. Real good.

Champion 5: Same here. I've seen homers before, but that one? That was nasty, man. In a good way.

Coach: That was extraordinary, Valiant. Looks like we have a new star player in the team, boys. Whatta go, son.

Jealoues about his skills, Rex scolds and looks away.

After the game, Jack walks out of the locker room and Ian shows up at his side.

Ian: Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!

Jack: Hey, Ian. What's up?

Ian: What's up? What the hell was that?! Jack, that was amazing! I've never seen anything like that! The ball flew overhead, you jumped six feet off the ground and you… you caught it! You were batting, you finally won a homerun, and you…. Are you a superhero?

Jack: A superhero? Me?

Ian: Why not? They have the awesomest job yet. They're fast, they're bold and they beat up the bad guys. _Always_.

But then, Rex shows up getting in Jack's way.

Rex: You cheated.

Jack: I _cheated_?

Then the coach comes over at Jack's side, defending him.

Coach: What do you mean he cheated?

Rex: He's one of those Hybrids, isn't he? A super-powered menace. If that's the case, he's too dangerous to be around _normal_ people.

Enraged, Jack is about to beat up Rex, but Ian gets in his way, pushing him back defensivelly.

Ian: Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! It's not worth it!

Coach: Don't scold at him like that, Rex. He's just a kid. If he _is_ a Hybrid, he probably doesn't know how to control his power.

Rex: I am warning you. You should keep that-that-that.. freak away from us!

Coach: [to Jack] You can just run along home, son. I'm sorry for the mental breakdown.

Jack heads off away while the coach, Ian and Rex are having an arguement.

Rex: You call that a mental breakdown?! He's a freak! You can see on his smug face!

Jack is off the Olympics' grounds and on the sidewalk, puzzled about him having powers. To be sure, he looks around himself and hides behind a tree. Jack looks down at rock on the floor and tries to activate his power, which he doesn't know what or how. He starts concentrating on the rock, raise his hands, now glowing, at it and lifts it in the air.

Rita: Jack?!

Hearing the call, Jack losses focus and panics as he tries to get into Rita who arrives before she could see him using his powers.

Jack: [nervously] Rita! Hey, s'up? I was just, uh…. I thought I heard something up in the tree. I was going to see if there's… a cat up there, and uh…. Nothing up there. It's all okay. Hey, what's going on?

Rita: I was gonna say congrats on your first homerun. The way the girls and I saw your performance, we were puzzled, yet amazed.

Jack: So was I. No idea where that came from, but I think I had angels in the outfield.

Rita: [giggles]

Jack sees Rita smile, remebering what Gaston said to him yesterday.

Jack: [to himself; whispers] She's smiling. Think about what Gaston said. [to Rita] Did anyone… tell you about having a nice smile?

Rita: Yes. My dad kept saying I have my mom's smile.

Jack: Um… listen Rita. I was thinking, maybe if that's alright with you, we could, uh….

Rita: Wait. Are you asking me out?

Jack: [sighs] Is is that obvious?

Rita: Well, it happens all the time. I was, sorta kinda thinking that… I'd love to!

Jack: Yeah?

Rita: Yeah! Sunday sound good?

Jack: I don't see why not.

Rita: Here, let me see your phone.

Jack, accepting her word, takes out his phone before giving it to her. Rita types on something and she gives the phone back to him.

Rita: There. Now you have my phone number. Feel free to call me whenever you feel like it.

Jack: Thanks, uh… seeya.

Rita: Okay! Bye!

Rita backs into a garbage can. She giggles nervously, then with a final "Bye", leaves to someplce else. Marvelled by the event, Jack starts jumping in cheer.

Jack: Yes! It worked! She said yes! Gaston, I owe it to you-

But then, due to his excitement, a car parked beside him explodes: he panics, running away from the wreckage.

Act Six

Back home, Gaston and Shorty are in the living room. With Shorty hold up a shelf, Gaston screws it on the wall with a nail gun.

Gaston: There we go. Awfully nice of you to help me out there, Shorty.

Shorty: No problem, dad. It's the least I can do with Jack gone.

Gaston: Now let's go watch some TV.

Shorty sits on the couch and turns on the TV with the remote, putting on a news cast. It's about Jack in the baseball game.

Newsman: In a shocking development, new player Jack F. Valiant performs a miraculous catch in the Olympic Stadium's baseball outfield.

Jack comes inside through the back door and comes into the living room.

Gaston: Hey, kiddo. You're home early, huh?

Jack: The stadium are not too far from here. O,h by the way. I did what you told me to do about Rita, and it worked. So, I-

Before he could say something, he notices the news showing the high jump Jack did today. Shocked about that, Gaston turns to him.

Gaston: My God. How did you do that?

Jack: I don't know, I just, uh… jumped.

Gaston: And yet, you were six feet off the ground.

Jack: Uh…. It's, um… easier than it looks.

But then, the TV shows the scene when Jack gets a homer by hitting the ball and breaking the bat on impact. Unconvinced, Gaston turns off the TV to get answers.

Gaston: Nope, I don't think so. Why don't you tell me what's going?

Jack: Well, there is something, okay? But you have to keep it a secret. Um…. I think I have… superpowers.

Gaston: I find that hard to believe.

Jack: Alright. Alright, how about this? Take out a piece of paper and rip it into a million pieces. I bet you a hundred bucks I won't fix it.

Shorty: Okay.

Eager to make the bet, Shorty takes out a piece of paper and rips it apart into a million before dropping it on the floor. Jack bends over, trying to get the paper all fixed.

Shorty: Easy money. So cuff up the-

But Jack stands up with the paper, all fixed, shocking Shorty by surprise.

Gaston: Okay. What else can you do?

Jack: I don't know. I can jump high and hit hard when I'm…. Wait. What if….

Thinking about it now, he focuses on the paper and his hands started to glow. He turns the paper into a little cloud floating between his hands, an iPhone in his left hand, a pistol in his right hand, and finally a brown teddy bear in both hands. Amazed, Gaston holds onto the bear, examining it.

Gaston: Wow! Now I'm convinced.

Shorty: So you do have superpowers. That is so cool! You could be a superhero! You could be in the Avengers, the Justice League-

Gaston: Don't forget this Incredibles.

Shorty: Yeah, that too.

Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! There's not gonna be the Avengers and there's not gonna the Incredi-who-the-hell-cares, okay? I didn't ask for any of this. I just wanna be like everybody else.

Gaston: I understand what you mean, but there are some choices in life you can't make for yourself. And besides, I think you could be a superhero. Girls always love a superhero.

Jack: I thought I made it clear that I-

However, the three guys noticed Anastasia standing at the entrance to the living room, eavesdropping them.

Gaston: Anastasia?

Jack: How long have you been standing there?

Anastasia: Long enough. Jack… there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's about your father.

Later on, Anastasia tells the family about superheroes years ago and about Martin, Jack's biological father.

Jack: My father… was a superhero?

Anastasia: Yes. He was Starman. Not like any superhero I've ever seen. He was just dazzling.

Gaston: And he's one of the top heroes in the country. When I was your age, I met him in a fan club, and I got his autograph on my left shoulder blade. See?

Gaston takes off his shirt, revealing the family Starman's autograph, written in permanent ink, on his left shoulder.

Shorty: Wow, dad! You never told me that.

Gaston: I didn't think I had to until now.

Jack: [to Anastasia] But… what happened?

Anastasia: When you were born, there was the Superhero Restrict Accord. The United Nations forced every Hybrid to hang up their capes and forget about hero work, ending the glory days. Your father tried to relive it, but then he got arrested for life.

Gaston: But it won't be forever. The UN declared it, but they added one side effect. If there's any proof of any need for a superhero, they'd be willing to terminate the Accord, bringing back the glory days.

Jack: Didn't I tell you? I'm not going to be a superhero. I'm gonna get ready for tomorrow's game.

Anastasia: You won't. Because you're out of the team.

Jack: [shocked] What?!

Anastasia: I requested it to the Champions' manager and he accepted on trading you out.

Jack: What the hell?!

Anastasia: I did it to protect you.

Jack: I don't need protection. I can handle a few hits from a ball.

Anastasia: From _JAIL_, Jack. I don't want you to expose yourself to the public, so you can have a better life.

Jack: A better life? Five minutes ago, I was a star player.

Anastasia: And if it weren't for your powers, you _wouldn't_ be. It's finally kicking in and your being careless with it.

Jack: I've learned how to control it, but then you assumed it was a good idea kicking out of the one team where I was starting to be appreciated.

Jack angrily walks away out of the living room and down th stairs. He makes it to his bedroom and bangs on the door, frustrated about what his mother did to him.

Slowly calming down, he breaths deeply and slowly. All of a sudden, he hears something from outside.

Jack walks out to the backyard, ready to fight whoever's invading the house. But then, he sees a woman hiding in the shadows. She emerges, revealing herself as Trixie Lang, looking the side twenty years ago.

Trixie: Relax, I mean you no harm.

Jack: Yeah? Well, if a stranger doesn't mean any harm, then he should take off and leave.

Trixie: But I'm not a stranger, Jack. You don't remember me. We only met once and you were very small. But I'm no stranger.

Jack stands still and looks at Trixie, puzzling about her.

Jack: Who are you?

Trixie: My name is Trixie Lang. I'm a Hybrid just like you, and a superhero just like your father. My alter ego was Lady Hercules.

Jack: I already get it that my dad was a superhero, but why didn't anyone tell me?

Trixie: It was for your own safety. Being a superhero is one thing, but being the _offspring_ of one? That could still make you a threat to anyone who's against the heroes. Common criminals and supervillains. Which is why Martin had a secret identity, so that his enemies could never get the best of him.

Jack: Well, I have a question. If my father was Starman, does this mean I have his powers too?

Trixie: That's a very good question, but no. Hybrids have numerous powers, and they only inherit their DNA. Starman can fly and shoot plasma from his hands. Yours are very different. I have super strength, and I have longevity. To me, five years equals one year.

Jack: But you look like you're in your twenties. And, with longevity, you could be… 96?

Trixie: 97 next month.

Jack: Shit.

Trixie: As cool as it sounds, it's actually a curse. If I get married, I'd spent years watching my entire family die of old age, while I don't because time barely has any effect on me.

Jack: So much for a curse.

Trixie: A superpower can be a gift, and a gift can often be curse. Your powers are unknown to me; only you can find find out. All I know is that you're half human and half Hybrid. [sexfully] Not mention you have your father's handsome face.

Trixie seductively holds onto Jack's chin and pulls his face close to hers.

Trixie: Besides, your looks could've been a babe magnet.

Jack pulls his head off of Trixie's hand and walks back a few steps.

Jack: Whoa, hold your horses, Trixie! It's not that I don't think you're pretty and all, but I already have a date.

Trixie: [giggles] Just teasing. I'm only hear to see you again. And to inform you that you won't ever have to feel alone about being a Hybrid. I'd be happy to give you some advice.

Jack: Um, thanks.

Trixie: If you want my advice, I think you should be a superheroes. With them being illegal, Hybrids all over the world are feeling so out of place. But with you being a hero? You can do great things for others, or you can just forget about them and be haunted with regrets of ignorance. It's your choice to make, not mine. Good luck.

Trixie winks at Jack and she jumps high out of the backyard and away. Thinking about what she said, Jack starts pacing about what to do. His phone rings; he picks it out and finds a selfie of Rita. Looking at it now, Jack thinks about be a superhero to impress Rita.

Now with an idea, he takes out a business card with Ian's number on it, dials it and calls him.

Ian: [through phone] Hello?

Jack: Ian? It's Jack calling. You still think I can be a superhero? Let's give it a shot.

Act Seven

Later on, the doorbell rings. Anastasia rushes to the front door and answers it, revealing to be Ian standing there.

Anastasia: Oh, hello.

Ian: Good evening, Mrs. LeBlanc. I'm Ian Begley, the Champions' publicist and a friend of Jack's.

Anastasia: You're Jack's friend? That's good to know.

Jack rushes down the stairs with a leather jacket and to the front entrance.

Jack: I'll be back later, mom.

Anastasia: Back later? Where're you going?

Jack: Ian's new in town. He's currently living with his grandmother, doesn't know much about Montreal, and I've volunteered to give him a little tour.

Anastasia: At this hour?

Jack: He's had a lot of work today. Besides, some of the best stores are open this late.

Anastasia: Well… I guess that's okay. Take care of my boy for me, Ian.

Ian: Sure thing, ma'am. Got it covered. Seeya.

Jack and Ian both walk out the door and closes it to go somewhere.

At someone else's house, Vert and a handful of his thugs are interrogating a man taped to a chair. Vert slaps the guy on the face.

Vert: That one's for the wasting your precious time for your own sake.

Guy: I told you, I don't have it. My boss underpays me.

Vert: Listen! If you don't keep up with the mortgage, then my father can't guarentee your safety?

Guy: The Don is vile man who thinks he owns everyone.

Vert: No. He owns _everything!_ Without him, you'd be in the streets long ago.

Vert snaps his fingers, motioning one of the thugs to give him a bottle of whiskey. He pours it all over the floor until it's empty, throws it to the floor and lights up a lighter.

Guy: Wait, wait! How about this. Take the furniture. They all should be worth plenty of dollars. It would, um… it would look nice at the Don's place.

Vert: He has no interest in garbage.

Meanwhile, Jack and Ian are in white cargo van parking in an alleyway a with the two fo them watching South Park on an iPad, laughing and enjoying the show, and they have a police scanner on the radio.

Ian: That's why… that's why I watch these things. It's got, like, cool, behind-interest-things you wouldn't know. So, hey. How's this gonna work with us being like this?

Jack: The police scanner is on. We it gets a signal, we can-

Police dispatch: Montreal Police Service, we have a 23-56 in progress…

Ian: A 23-56, what is that? Robbery? Yeah, robbery. Want to start off with robbers?

Jack: No. Tell you the truth, I'd rather do something bigger. Look, when they report of a hepless, innocent girl is on the top of building and she's being forced to jump? _That's_ when we take the shot.

Ian: Are you saying… you're looking for a damsel in distress?

Jack: I'd like one, yes. It's not that I'm into this sorta thing, but…. You know Rita Hayden?

Ian: One of the Champions' cheerleaders? Yeah, I met her before the last game.

Jack: I simply thought, if I rescue her, it would make her like me even better.

Ian: First of all, it's cool that you want to impress a girl, but when was the last time you _actually_ watched a superhero movie?

Jack: I don't watch any of those, Ian. So, I don't anything about them.

Ian: I know I'm not superhero, but I know a hero. He would think about what's best for others than just himself. And my dad taught me that a hero who just do these things to get the girl is _selfish_ prick.

Jack: What the hell, Ian?

Ian: It was my _father_ who put those words in my head, Jack. So don't blame me that I-

Police dispatch: Red alert. We have a report on a fire on 2450 Madison Ave…

Ian: A fire. We're close! [yelling] Yeah, baby!

Jack: Well, here goes nothing.

Ian starts driving the car out of the alleyway to the place while he starts cheering excitedly. While Ian drives, Jack uses his power to make a pair of little devices consisting of grey single-earpiece with thin microphones and red lens which fits over the right eye. He gives one to Ian.

Ian: What's this?

Jack: A two-way earpiece. Whatever I see or hear, you do too. That way I can communicate with you.

Ian: Oh, that's cool.

Jack puts on his earpiece and a black ski mask over it. Arriving at the right address, the whole building is set on fire.

Jack: I'm going in! The rendezvous point will be at Benny Crescent. I get out, you meet me and drive us out of the scene.

Ian: Roger.

Jack gets out of the van and rushes into the fiery building through the door. He climbs up the stairs, trying to find any survivors. Jack staggers on to the wall, clutching a railing to steady himself and emits a gust of water from his hand to put out some of the fire. He suddenly discovers an empty whiskey bottle on the floor. He stares at the bottle, seeing it having only fingerprints on it, a look of realization growing.

Jack: Ian, you saw it?

Ian: [through radio] I hear ya. That bottle of whiskey's empty. Why?

Jack: I'll explain on the way.

Jack pries open a door and finds only four unconcious people on the floor. He picks them up and carries them everywhere in the house in search for more survivors. The ceiling starts crumbling; he dodges the falling debris twice, but the third time scratches him through the jacket on his left sleeve. With too much fire in his way, he tries to emit water from his hands, but no avail for whatever reason.

Jack: What the hell?!

Ian: [through radio] What, what happened?

Jack: I don't know why, but I don't seem to put out the fire!

Ian: I thought you're a reality warper!

Jack: I am, but I think it's limited!

Ian: What about your muscles? I thought you play baseball!

Jack: I just can't go smashing into walls! The building's getting weaker by the second! It's gonna come down on top of me!

Just then, more debris falls down from the ceiling and Jack dodges it before seeing a new way out. Taking his chances, he backs up a bit and charges to get out. He smashes through the wall out of the building before it collapses and he heads up going through another wall and hits hard on impact. He gets up to find the survivors okay, but realizes he's in now in a closed convenionce store. He looks up to find a security camera filming him.

Jack: Oh, shit.

Outside the police arrive at the scene of the now demolished building, then discovers the convenience store had a break in. They march into the place, ready their weapons, but find no one but the unconscious people on the floor.

Act Eight

Jack runs down Benny Crescent to find Ian's van parked nearby. He rushes into the vehicle.

Ian: You made it.

Jack: That was a close one. I am _not_ doing that again.

Ian drives away as Jack takes off his ski mask. But then, he remebers that whiskey bottle he saw back in the house.

Ian: That whiskey bottle you saw. What do you think that was about?

Jack: I think that fire was no accident. It might be an act of sabotage.

Ian: Like an arsonist? Because those guys are supposed to be the guys who play with fire.

Jack: Whatever is it, we should discuss this tomorrow.

Back in the convenience store, there is a police investigation and both Francois and Zech are checking the register.

Francois: This is wierd. First, there was a report of a fire, then a break in, but non of these people recall being in here tonight and the guy walks away empty-handed.

Salem: It might be because he didn't want his hand caught in a cookie jar.

Francois: It might be a set up for the Don, which is why I think it's time-

Salem: Inspector, you're the only guy in the PD who wants to say, "Put me on the Don case.", and the answer is "Absolutely not."

Francois: C'mon, chief! I know everything about criminals. I can catch Pericolo.

Salem: That's the problem, Nadeau. Criminologists are _too close_ to the case like this. Officers Grant and Casey are in the case because their so far from the case, they don't care about it at all.

Francois: Yeah, but those guys are rookies. They have no experience.

Salem: Nadeau, you know your assignment. Get the guy who's been rubing his butt all over Tim Hortons, and try not to make me assign you to traffic duties.

Zech walks away from the scene with Francois looking at her in disbelief.

Finally arriving home, Jack walks through the back door with everyone possibly asleep on their beds. He pauses in realizing something, then he takes off his jacket before shaking it outside to get the ashes off it. He tip-toes across the house, but he senses someone nearby and prepares himself to fight. The lamp in the living room flicker on, revealing to be Anastasia scolding at Jack.

Anastasia: I thought you'd be back before ten.

Jack: I said I'd be home later; I didn't say _what time_ I'd be back.

Anastasia: I assumed you'd be home later. lf you came back at all… you'd be "home later".

Jack: Well… I'm back, okay?

Just before Jack would walk away, Anastasia stops him by putting her hand on his left shoulder. Looking at the wound on his arm, she presses it and Jack winces in pain.

Anastasia: Where'd this come from?

Jack: It was just a little… accident. Nothing too serious.

Anastasia: Nothing too serious? This is looks _super_ serious to me, Jack. You can't go to another street fight.

Jack: The building was coming down anyway, so I-

Anastasia: What?! You knocked down a building?!

Jack: It was on fire. Structurally unsound. It was coming down anyway.

Anastasia: Please tell me you didn't use your powers.

Jack: However I did it, I performed a public service, but you act like it's a bad thing.

Anastasia: It is a bad thing, Jack! Your father did the same thing when you were just a baby. He almost uprooted family so he can relive the glory days and it was very bad thing. Haven't you forgotten what I told you today?

Jack: I didn't. I remebered it all.

Anastasia: Then why?

Jack: Because I started to realize that doing something about it is better than pretending nothing ever happens!

Anastasia: I know! These happen all the time. But this, our family, is what's happening now, Jack. And your father missed this! All because superheroes are illegal. Whether it's fair or not, that's the law.

Jack: That's the law? Then why not just buy me a gun so I can shoot myself?

Anastasia: Do _not_ raise that of tone to me, young man! The world wants us to fit in, and to fit in, you have to be like everybody else.

Jack: I _was_ fitting in. I was finally fitting in the team until you traded me out.

Anastasia: Other players don't have superpowers. It's perfectly normal-

Jack: Superpowers? What do _you_ know about superpowers? I'm the only one in this household who has them and you're the one who can't seem to trust me with it.

Anastasia: You still don't know about it. All you can think about is that you're cursed.

Jack: Cursed? I once thought I was cursed, until I've learned how to improve it. Dad wouldn't think I'm cursed.

Anastasia: Well, he's not here anymore! The only thing you have to do is move on, forget about what you can do, and let the police do hero duty, because that's their job and superheroes are a fantasy. It's time you learn to _grow up!_

Jack: [angrily] The last thing I ever wanted is to be like you.

Jack storms out of the living room and down the stairs, slamming the door shut. Anastasia feeling remorseful of what she said to Jack, looks at a framed picture of herself, Martin and baby Jack.

Anastasia: I can't believe I said that.

Later, she is in bed with Gaston and the lights on. She still feels remorsed about her talk with Jack.

Anastasia: Oh Gaston, you should've seen his face. I… I just told him he's cursed. I don't know what came over me.

Gaston: You just made a mistake, that's all. People make mistakes all the time, myself included. Remember when I told Shorty that babies come from storks, and he kept looking out the window a baby brother?

Anastasia: That's not funny.

Gaston: I'm just saying. But that's okay, because what's important is that we're a family and we're always a team. We're always united, against, uh, um… the forces of, uh-

Anastasia: Pig-headed-ness?

Gaston: I was gonna say "evil", or something. Look, it's late. Let's just get some sleep. I'll go talk to him.

Gaston and Anastasia turn off their lamps and fall asleep.

Meanwhile at the harbour, a cargo freighter sails across the St. Lawrence River and it docks. Tiger and Wolfe walk up the railing getting onboard the ship filled with containers and the captain walks in.

Captain: Delivery for Mr. Theriot.

Tiger: Have you arrived with the materials?

Leading the way, the captain takes the two to one of the containers and opens it to show boxes full of something. Tiger looks around inside, checking.

Tiger: What about the tank?

Captain: By the time I was there, the border guards confiscated it. I was able to save this: the tank's targeting system.

The captain takes out a microchip and gives it to Tiger; she examines it in her fingers.

Captain: I know it's not much, but-

Tiger: "It's not much"? I'll let Theriot figure this one out. Because if he doesn't like it, then it's your own fault for winding up dead.

Captain: But still… I'm curious to know what his plan is, if he has one.

Tiger pauses for a few seconds, then she pulls him towards her by the shirt's collar.

Tiger: If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.

All of a sudden, Tiger drove her knuckles onto the captain's chest, and he acts like he's been impaled by something. Removing her hand, the captain falls dead and Tiger reveals to have three, blood-covered claws through her knuckles and they retract into her hand.

Tiger: Tell Theriot we've got the equipment.

Wolfe nods in agreement before heading off somewhere; Tiger licks some of the blood from her hand.

Act Nine

The next morning, Jack is watching TV while eating a plate of toast with jam. He looks at his half-eating toast, starting to get a little curious about something. Focusing, he conjures at the toast, making it look like it wasn't eaten yet. He does it again, forwarding and reversing time on the object. Looking at the TV with Donald Trump on screen, he puts down his breakfast tries to do it again on him.

Donald Trump: The prime minister of Canada visited my office today and I began sucking my tiny, little dick.

Jack: [sniggers]

Donald Trump: Um…. As I was saying, I sat on the toilet and invited my vice president in for gay bathroom sex.

Jack begins laughing hysterically for making Donald Trump saying that with his power. His phone rings and he answers it.

Jack: [calming down] Yeah?

Ian: Jack, it's Ian. Can you meet me at my grandma's place?

Later, Jack and Ian are in the living room and Ian's grandma's place, talking by themselves.

Ian: You'd need a secret base, and your house is… way too far away. So, I thought if we have one near downtown, you could handle this without waisting all your energy.

Jack: A secret base?

Ian: Why? Are you giving up on this?

Jack: Ian, I've thinking about what you said last night. About be a hero to only impress Rita. But when I found out that fire was no accident, I figured maybe if ever become a superhero for a girl, it would make me selfish. But I'm not. I don't want innocent people to die for something they never did in their lives.

Ian: So, you want to this?

[3 second silence]

Jack: Yeah. I do. I think it's time this city has superhero once again. If the government call that illegal, that doesn't change what's right for other people.

Ian: That was determination right there. Hey, let me help! Let me help! I can help! Let me help!

Jack: What can you do?

Ian: Well, you know what I mean. I may not have powers, but I've still got that two-way earpiece you made me. I can be your surveillance agent. While you're on a mission, I can give you directions via Google Maps. I'll do anything, Jack! Anything!

Jack: Anything?

Ian: Anything.

Jack: Well… I like the idea of a surveillance agent. But what about your other job back in the game?

Ian: I quit the job. So, I can help you out.

Jack: [pauses] Alright. You're in.

Ian: YES!

Jack: _But_ everything we do or say is classified, ya feel me?

Ian: [salutes] Sir, yes, sir!

Jack: Now, what secret base did you have in mind?

The two are now in downtown Montreal standing at the doorway to St-Viateur Bagel Shop with a "Room for Rent" sign.

Jack: [stunned] A bagel shop?

Ian: It's more like a front for us, and a hobby for you.

Jack: I don't know about this. I've never done bakery before.

Ian: You've never baked a cake in your life, did you?

Jack: Nope.

Ian: Look, it's the only place I could find around here. Let's just walk in there, and tell them what we need to do.

Inside all the employees are being followed by a bald, grumpy-faced cashier with a nametag "Saint-Pierre" on his apron.

Saint-Pierre: Let's go, people. We've got one order for poppy, sesame, and cinnamon raisin. Get the order on time, or I can ask the pizza boy to give y'all a knuckle-sandwich special _deeeeelivery_.

Jack and Ian walk into the shop and Saint-Pierre discovers them coming in towards the register.

Saint-Pierre: What'll it be, boys?

Jack: We're here to rent the apartment.

Saint-Pierre: Excuse me?

Jack: I said we're here for a rent.

Saint-Pierre: I heard what you said, but I don't even know if it would be suitable for the likes of you punks.

Ian: Sir, go easy on him. He's had some rough times at his place and he's seeking an apartment to give him some privacy. Plus, he could work here part-time for the mortgage.

Jack: Shhh!

Saint-Pierre: Is that so? [to Jack] Have you ever made a bagel before?

Jack: Uh, no. Not really. But I can if you-

Saint-Pierre: Can you tell the difference between whole wheat and 9 grain?

Jack: Uh… whole wheat's whole wheat.

Saint-Pierre: Ah, you two better go. You're just waisting my time here.

With Saint-Pierre's back turned, Jack and Ian both walk to get out. But then, Saint-Pierre look back, realizing something. He rushes in front of the two and look at Jack.

Saint-Pierre: Hold on. Have I seen you somewhere?

Jack: [confused] Um….

Saint-Pierre: Yes! Yes, now I do! You're that baseball player I saw on TV! The guy in the Ottawa Champions who did that high jump!

Jack: Yeah! Yeah, that was me.

Saint-Pierre: Son of a bitch! Ha, ha, ha! Why didn't you say so?! I gotta say it's an honour having a baseball player in my shop.

Jack: _Former_, actually. I got traded out yesterdy.

Saint-Pierre: Oh? I'm sorry to hear about that. But still. An honour. Hey, while you're here, feel free to have whatever you want here.

Jack: Thanks. I still need a room for rent.

Saint-Pierre: Oh, yes. And please call me Moe. Right this way.

Moe leads the two up the stairs above the shop and they all walk into an empty room with furniture covered in tarf.

Moe: Here's the guest room. It's a bit drafty in the winter, but in this blazing hot weather, it's the best room in the house.

Ian: This will do. With just a bit of cleaning, dusting and painting, it'll be good as new.

Moe: So just make yourselves at home, boys. My wife will teach you how to bake downstairs.

Moe closes the door, leaving the two alone.

Act Ten

Later in the afternoon, Jack is at his place washing the dishes while Gaston's wiping the table. Thinking about last night, Gaston comes over to Jack's side for a talk.

Gaston: You're are one distracted guy.

Jack: What? Am I? I don't mean to be.

Gaston: I know you miss being in the Champions, and you can't be a superhero because mother gets worried, but everything she's done was for your own sake. She only does these things because she loves you.

Jack: Yeah? That's they keep saying.

Gaston: Look, maybe we can help you out a little bit. Like, um… find you a job.

Jack: Speaking of jobs, I've already got one. St-Viateur.

Gaston: St-Viateur? The bagel shop?

Jack: [hesitating] Uh, yeah.

Gaston: That's good for me to hear. Your mother would be so proud of you.

Jack: Yes, she will.

Gaston walks back to the table, continuing to wipe it, and Jack goes back to the dish, feeling proud that he's got it done with starting his secret hero work.

Meanwhile at Aeroport Montreal Saint-Hubert Longueuil, a semi truck hauls a container from the cargo freighter drives across the runways towards a hangar where the main doors open. The truck gets inside the hangar, filled with scientists and some sort of machines, before the door closes and a few men open the container to ship the boxes out.

At the other side of the hangar is a little robot featuring aa bulky and broad upper torso with two green-glowing cylinders on the back, a thin black waist, a cup-shaped pelvis and three black legs covered in blue armor. It also has a left forearm with three black claws, a blue mace with black spikes for a right hand, and a red eye connected to their chest by a thin neck. Its eye has a green sclera, a slit-like pupil and armored eyelids with an adjustable horn on top. It reached forward, picking up a 300 pound weight with one hand. A scientist is working at a podium, controlling its movements. Theriot enters the room with Tiger and Wolf, monitoring his progress.

Theriot: How is it going so far, Dr. Joyce?

Joyce: So far, so good. The calibrations are going well, and the targeting frequency will soon be installed.

Theriot: [chuckles] Good. See, what I tell ya? Just have the right materials for the job, and you'll make a functioning device.

Joyce continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of chemicals into a test tube. Theriot looks away to a bigger machine covered in tarf in the middle of the hangar where the other scientists are working on.

Theriot: We'll have Project Typhon ready by this weekend, won't we? You know what will happen if you miss… the deadline?

In Theriot's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Joyce becomes angry and defiant.

Joyce: I-I-I _don't care!_

He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the chemicals on its head. The robot seizes a jar of chemicals and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Tiger, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Theriot's coat. He scowls at the resultant stain; he wipes the oil away as Joyce comes to him and everyone's looking at the scene.

Joyce: You can do what you want with us. But I won't be a part of this… this… this _craziness_ any longer!

Theriot stares at him, not amused of what Joyce said, then he recollects himself.

Theriot: Very well. If that's your decission. Cause, um, I'm afraid I'd hate to think of the worse with your family on my hitmen's radar.

Joyce: [gasps] My…?

Tiger reaches into Joyce lab coat pocket and takes out a photgraph of him with his family (a wife and three daughters).

Tiger: It's lucky they look cute and all. If it were up to me, I'd just kill them and have nothing to worry about.

Joyce: You… you wouldn't.

Tiger gives the photo to Wolf before he looks at it, then he scoffs it into his mouth and chews it. He spits it out on the floor. Theriot gazes at the crumpled photo in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at Joyce.

Theriot: _FINISH IT, SCUMBAG!_

With a heavy heart, Joyce does as he's told. Outside, Theriot is humming to himself as he straightens out his shirt.

Theriot: [clears voice] I think I got a little carried away.

Just then, Trixie comes over towards him with a clipboard. He notices her approach.

Theriot: Ah. Miss Lang. What brings you here today?

Trixie: What brings me here? I got an invoice regarding the shipment from last night. The public got a hold of this and now he wants you to pay them in full, sir.

Theriot: Everything we owe them is going to paid in full when they operation is over.

Trixie: These are very important clients. They cannot wait.

Theriot: They're about to. Now, try to get inside. It's going to rain soon.

Theriot walks back into the hangar. Trixie looks up to find the sky getting dull grey and decides to head off as well.

Act Eleven

Back in St-Viateur, it begins to rain hard. In the rented apartment, Jack is beeming a light from his hands at the ceiling, blocking the leaks on the roof, while Ian dusts and takes off the tarfs.

Jack: "Best room in the house"? Ha! That's what _he_ said. It's more like an _unwelcome_ guest room. But if he thinks he can get away with it, I've got use for that bald eagle. I'm stinking it out!

Ian: Keep saying that out loud, and he might _kick_ you out.

Jack: [sighs relaxed] You're right, Ian. This is a first for me. Going to a room where I have to fix almost everything.

Jack: Well, on the positive note, you get to use your powers without ever having to pay for a new roof. [chuckles]

Jack finishes with the linking roof. He looks at a wristwatch he's wearng and it only shows 73%, then it shows 74. Ian notices the watch.

Ian: What's that?

Jack: A wristwatch I made on my way here. It shows me how much power I've got left after using it. And now it's recharging.

Ian: Wait, you're a reality warper, and your power's rechargeable?

Jack: It looks that way.

Finished with cleaning the rest of the house, Ian sits down on the couch looking at the SPVM website and Jack sits next to him.

Ian: This website of the Montreal Police Service would show us the list of wanted men they're after.

Jack: Anything about arsonists?

Ian: Nope. But there's this one guy who's just about worse.

The website shows a profile of the Don.

Ian: His name's Don Pericolo. Also known as the Don. Mobster boss, crime lord, drug lord and pretty much the city's most wanted. His only son, Vert Pericolo. Known for loan sharking and raping. He likes to rape school girls.

Jack: Sounds like he's a pervert. How come the police aren't after him?

Ian: They have, but no luck what's so ever.

Jack: We'll do this later. Right now, let's get go downstairs for work.

Jack, in his new uniform, starts making the dough on the board before fashioning it into a bagel.

Employee: That's good. Now let's take it to the oven.

Moe is at the cashier with Ian instructing him too.

Moe: Now here's how you do it. Besides taking the orders, you gonna make sure they get the any kind of picture. Like so….

Moe takes out a shotgun from underneath the cashier and aims it at the door.

Moe: In case they _ever_ disrespect you.

Ian: I don't think that's gonna work with me.

After work, Jack and Ian are in their apartment making a list regarding something imortant to them.

Ian: Okay, if you're gonna be a real superhero, you'll need a cool origin story.

Jack: All I know is, my father was Starman. He could be cool and all, but I don't have the same powers as he has.

Ian: Okay, that's one. So, what about a costume? Because you can't go around being yourself. You need a secret identity and some sort.

Jack: Actually… I do remember watching some superhero movies and I've got just the thing.

Jack types something on his phone and shows Ian a picture of Tony Stark/Iron Man, indicating ideas for a costume.

It stops raining at Mont Royal and the two are in the park where there's not a lot of people to see sighted. Jack carries a pair of metal boots and puts them both on.

Jack: Okay. Each of these boots have ion propulsion. Ian, you've got the fire extinquisher. In case there's an accident, you put out the fire.

Ian: So how's this gonna work?

Jack reveals to Ian a wristband he's wearing on his right arm, which is black and has a large, red diamond shape on it.

Jack: This wristband will be a part of my suit. I turn on the diamond and it'll install anything I press into it and it, basically, becomes a part of it.

Ian: Wait, wait, wait. Let me get a video of this.

Ian takes out his phone and sets it for video, filming Jack in the process.

Jack: A video? Really?

Ian: I'm not gonna post this on YouTube or anything. All right. Now you're gonna smile. You take off, you face the camera, and then you smile, OK?

Jack: Why not?

Ian: And you think, "This is good."

Jack: Just be prepared!

Ian: All right. OK.

Jack plugs the boots to his wristbands, dials the number and starts to get ready as Ian films him.

Jack: Set the power to 2 percent. Take off in three… two… one.

The ion boots blow the engines and it takes Jack a few inches off the ground. Ian is amazed by the scene he keeps filming.

Ian: I think you can take it a little higher.

Jack: Yeah, you're right. Setting it to 3.5.

Jack dials the number, and the boots take him a little higher. He hovers over the grass, over the water, over Ian (still filming), and lands safely.

Jack: Oh yeah. I can fly.

He presses on the diamond, making it glow red, then he puts his boots on it before they both disolve and get sucked into the wristband. Jack finds some chain link fences nearby. He pulls them down, crumbles it all up into a ball and disolves them before putting it into the wristband, becoming a part of the suit as well. He looks at his watch, indicating 82%.

Later is on a rock, writing on a notebook for something. With an idea, he writes down "Activation: Power blast". He rips it out and inserts it into the wristband. Remembering something, he does the same thing with his two-way earpiece. Finished, he presses on the diamond, turning its light off.

Jack: Alright.

Ian: You got it done? But you didn't make a suit.

Jack: I did. This wristband is more like a Power Rangers' morpher. Since my power's rechargeable, I build this suit to aid it whenever I use it.

Ian: Yeah? Well, this I gotta see.

Jack takes a few feet back from anything around his area, ready to activate his costume.

Jack: Power blast!

Immediately, the wristband transforms into a suit of armour, covering his whole body. Ian is so shocked, he drops his phone.

Ian: Holy SHIT!

Jack: This is awesome! My own superhero suit. Let's give this baby a test drive.

His rocket boosts activate and Jack begins to take flight into the dull grey sky, flying over the downtown area. Ian is left in the park, only to watch him fly, then his earpiece starts beeping and he puts it on.

Ian: Hello?

Jack: [trough speakers] Ian, you read me?

Ian: Oh, yeah. Sure. I hear ya. How's the flight?

Jack: All I got to say is… _YAAAHHHOOOOO!_

Jack flies down into the river and back up, immediately all dried up. He flies upward into the clouds.

Ian: Jack, hold on. Going into outer space might not be good idea.

Jack: Relax, Ian. I added a holographic breathing apparatus to my mask. It'll take me 2 hour 35 limit.

He flies pass the clouds and high up to edge of the Earth's atmosphere. But in the process, it freezes up the suit, disabling the ion propulsions on the boots and he begins to fall.

Jack: Son of a bitch!

Jack plummets deep down towards the streets, but the suit goes back online and he takes flight back in the air before he could make an impact.

Jack: YES! HA-HA-HA-HA!

However, he crashes onto a hillside, causing a little earthquake. Ian rushes for his aid and puts him out with the fire extinquisher. Jack takes off the helmet, looking a little dizzy.

Ian: That was a close one. Maybe, you should add in a parachute.

Jack: Oh, yeah. Piloting is all about safety.

Jack slowly regains his bearings, but then he flops back down on the floor.

Act Twelve

Later at night, Jack is in his room on the computer watching a gameplay of God of War. With some ideas, he writes them down on his notebook. His phone rings and he answers it.

Jack: Hello?

Rita: [through phone] Hey, Jack. It's Rita calling.

Jack: Oh, Rita? Uh… what's up?

Rita: I've made plans on where we could go. How about Amusement 2000 Plus?

Jack: The arcade?

Rita: Is that a problem?

Jack: No. I got no problems with that at all.

Rita: Great. Then I should see you there at opening hours, right? Unless you have second thought about our date?

Jack: No way. I never have second thoughts when it comes to hanging out with someone. So, we can go there.

Rita: Perfect. See you there. [kiss sounds]

Rita hangs up and Jack looks speechless when he remembers he's got date with her. Just then, the phone toned. He looks at a text that says "Jack Felonius Valiant. Meet me at O'Parker Manor tomorrow at 9 am". Curious about the message, Jack stares at it puzzled.

Jack: "O'Parker"? Like Norman O'Parker? The superhero analyst?

Anastasia: [from outside] Time to sleep, Jackie. Or you'll be late for work.

Jack puts away the phone and turns the lights off before going to bed.

The next morning, Jack is at the front door putting on his shoes and Anastasia gives him a wrapped bag of his lunch.

Anastasia: Have a great day, sweetie. Help customers, climb ladders…

Jack: Bring bagels?

Anastasia: All that jazz.

Jack walks out the door and into his car to drive off the driveway. Once he looks around to make sure no one's around, he conjures to make a portal that he drives into and it disappears. The portal opens and it sends Jack to Landsdowne Rd N in Ottawa.

He stops at a house with a mail box that says "O'Parker". He walks up to the door, knocks on it, then a maid answers the door.

Jack: Good day, miss. Is this the home of a Mr. Norman O'Parker?

Maid: I'm afraid it is. Norman James O'Parker has been dead for three years, but you're welcome to meet his son.

Jack: His son?

Voice: Yes, his son.

Hearing the voice, Jack walks into the house to find another young adult man about his age walking down the stairs.

Man: Norman was my dad. I'm his son, Keeghan.

Jack: Um… nice to meet you.

Maid: Make yourself at home, sir. Master Keeghan wishes to have a word with you.

Just then, Keeghan wraps his arm around the maid's waist and pulls her towards him.

Keeghan: Jennifer, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my actually name?

Jennifer: More than a few times, love. I don't wish to say that in front of our guests. It's not the way I should do.

Keeghan: Look, why don't you get your famous fruit parfaits? They should be ready soon.

Jennifer: Yes.

Jennifer walks to the kitchen while the other two walk across the hall to the living room.

Jack: My condolences about your father's death.

Keeghan: Ah, don't be. I hardly knew him.

Jack: May I ask why I'm here?

Keeghan: You just made a powered exoskeleton last night, did ya?

Jack: I… I never told anyone that.

Keeghan: No, you didn't. I just found that out.

Jack: Okay, who are you?

Keeghan: You think you're the only one who's a Hybrid?

Keeghan raises his hand to a 75inch HDTV attached to the wall and it levitates off into the air, much to Jack's surprise. The TV lies on the table, splits into seperate pieces and transforms into iPads. Jack stares at it in shock, then turns to Keeghan.

Jack: How'd you do that?

Keeghan: I'm a cyberkinetic. I can control technology and fashion them in my own designs, as long as I have the right equipment in my possession. I can alos pinpoint anyone's location via electronics.

Jack: Are any one of your parents-

Keeghan: No. They're both humans. I'm the only Hybrid in the family.

Keeghan transforms the iPads back into the TV on the wall, then Jennifer arrives with a tray of fruit parfaits.

Jennifer: Please enjoy, sirs. I hope you like them.

Jennifer walks away, leaving the boys alone again.

Jack: It's a little weird for an owner of a manor hooking up with a maid.

Keeghan: Jennifer's not a maid. She's my caretaker.

Jack: Okay. You peaked my interest. Why am I here?

Keeghan: This is about superhero business. Since the 1930s, they first appeared and began protecting the innocent and defeating the wicked. But twenty years ago, they were sued for wreckless acts and the United Nations forced them all to hang their capes. They thought it would make the world a better place, but I disgree with it.

Keeghan pulls up his pants sleeves, revealing both his legs are mechanical prothetics.

Keeghan: I was three years old when the Restriction Accord happened. A weeks after it took place, there was a car accident. I was injured so bad, the doctors had to amutate. I was thought my walking days are over for good, but when I was 12, I found out I have powers and I built myself new legs.

Jack: And you were satified, right?

Keeghan: No. So many people in that accident were hospitalized, most were killed and we had no hero because they were claimed illegal. Without a superhero, there can be no protection for anyone. But with you, there can still be a chance. That's why you must do something about it. That's why you're here.

Jack: Wait. You want to want to _help me_ become a superhero?

Keeghan: That, and also I like to see the suit you've been wearing.

Jack takes off his wristband and gives it to Keeghan, who examines it with his power and fingers.

Keeghan: Hologrphic rebreathers, retractable, ion propulsions and the alloy is damaged. Were you using chain link metal for the armour?

Jack: It was… the only metal I can get my hands on.

Keeghan: Okay. Well, it's a bad choice. Ever thought of, maybe, carbon fiber instead? Or how about a DNA scanner; like it scans your genes?

Jack: Why would I do that?

Keeghan: It's in case of emergencies. Like, whenever you're wristband is stolen and someone tries to activate it, only you can activate it.

Jack: Now you're giving details for the suit?

Keeghan: More likely notes, dude. And yeah.

Keeghan returns Jack the wristband and he takes out a pen and notebook to take notes.

Keeghan: It will be bold. Dramatic! Heroic! And maybe something that could strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.

Jack: Yeah, something intimidating, like uh… Batman! Damn, that guy has a great look! I mean, the cape with the cowl….

But then, Keeghan throws a crumpled up paper at Jack's face, silencing him.

Keeghan: No capes!

Jack: Isn't that _my_ decision?

Keeghan: Let's just that you're already declared a hero. Tall, strong and mighty. Nice man. Good with kids.

Jack: Listen, K…

Keeghan: And you are assigned to stop a terrorist attack. All is well, the day is saved when your cape snags on a missile fin.

Jack: I don't think missile fins would be that….

Keeghan: Theory two: saving people in a plane accident. Cape gets caught in a jet turbine.

Jack: Dude, your theories can't generalize about these things.

Keeghan: Number three, express elevator. 4.0, snagged on takeoff. Five, sucked into a vortex. No capes! Or you can just go on ahead, put on a cape, and when you die on your next assignment, don't haunt me because I said so.

Jack: You know I've never done hero work.

Keeghan: Neither have I, Jack. And yet here we are. But look, you want my advice? Add in a DNA scanner, for… emergency purposes.

Jack: [sighs] Alright. And I'll give it a little more colour to it. I can't thank you enough, Keeghan.

Keeghan: Don't mention it, man. Just doing my job.

Act Thirteen

Jack is now back in St-Viateur, making bagels on the counter. With no one but him around, he starts writing notes on a little sticky note paper for his suit. Just then, the door opens and someone comes in. Jack turns to find Rita at the door, much to his surprise. Too embarrassed, he ducks under the counter.

Rita: I see you down there, Jack.

Trying to suck it up, he comes out from hiding.

Rita: [giggles] It's alright. I'm only here to grab something to eat.

Jack: Look, um… in case you're wondering why I'm here, I just, uh… I just do this for a hobby.

Rita: There's nothing wrong with you being here.

Moe comes in from the back room, and notices the customer near Jack.

Moe: Ah, good afternoon, miss. What can I get you?

Rita: I'll have whatever Jackie's making there.

Moe: Oooohh. [to Jack] Girlfriend?

Jack: [nervously] No!… Maybe….

Rita: Of coarse I am, silly. Whatcha making?

Jack: Just… sesame seed and plain.

Rita: [to Moe] One of each.

Moe: Comin' right up.

Moe starts pressing buttons on the register, then Vert barges inside with a couple of thugs.

Moe: [sighs annoyed] What now?

Vert: We'll take some ham and pickle sandwiches.

Thug: Yeah. And root beer.

Moe: I told you boys, no more until you pay your tab. You still owe me from last week.

Vert: We owe you? Ha! Do you forget that I'm the one you pay to?

Moe: I didn't, but this is my store.

Moe takes out his shotgun and threateningly aims it at the thugs.

Moe: So you pay or bail it.

The thugs pause for a few seconds, laugh about it, then Vert aims a pistol at him. But then, he notices Rita standing by. Attracted by her looks, he pulls her closer to him. However, Jack slaps his hand off her.

Vert: Did you just slapped me.

Jack: Yes I did, and you deserved it for being such a pervert.

Thug: Oooooooooooooooooooh, dude.

Vert: Who do think you're talking to, loser? My father's a powerful man.

Jack: [smirks] Sure he is.

Vert throws a punch, but Jack grabs it before he would hit him. Jack squeezes on the hand hard, forcing Vert to wince in pain, then he throws him back a few feet away.

Moe: Boys, they'll be no rough housing in my shop.

Vert, holding onto his hand, scowls at Jack who's scolding him while protectively standing by Rita.

Vert: You're lucky you ain't worth it. But some day, it'll will be. Let's bail, boys.

All three of the thugs bail out of the shop. Jack calms down a bit, then Rita hugs him.

Rita: That was very brave of you, Jack.

Moe: Oh, yes. Very bold of you, boy. Good thing I hired you.

Jack: That was was a complete dumbass. Threatening someone and about to do something awful to a girl. I couldn't let that slide.

Later, Rita gets a bag filled with with bagels and walks out the door.

Rita: Seeya on Sunday.

With Rita gone, Jack goes back to working on the counter.

Moe: [to Jack] Lucky man, scoring that type of girl. If I was young and not married, I'd be envious.

Jack: Can't say I blame you, Moe. She's a cheerleader back in the Champions' team. Almost every player likes her.

Moe: [chuckles]

Jack: But how can you rent for that guy?

Moe: Oh, it's a mistake I made. Because of his old man, the Don, he owns almost the entire city. Just about no one seems to know where he is.

Jack: Are the police still looking for him?

Moe: Oh they were, but… they gave up years ago.

Moe attends to the register while Jack thinks about it and he now looks determined to do what's right.

At night time, Jack and Ian are in their apartment lsearching the laptop for any clues about the Don.

Ian: It's no use. The Don-guy covers his tracks very well. Unless we have a magic mirror, there's no luck in finding him.

Thinking about it now, Jack conjures to make himself a handheld mirror.

Jack: Show me the Don.

The mirror shows him the Don shaking hands with director Zech. Then it shows him a GPS of his hideout on Ile Bizard.

Jack: I've found them. Ian, get your earpiece ready. I'm going in.

Ian: What, you're starting?

Jack: Yes. But I need to stop somewhere first. Power blast!

Jack jumps out of the window before he transforms into his new suit and flies away before Ian could see the new details it's got.

At PDQ 21, Francois is walking across the main hall with another cop flanking him.

Francois: Still nothing on the Don case?

Policeman: Sorry, inspector. Nothing.

Francois: Damn it. Still keep it coming, and inform when director Zech returns to the office.

Policeman: Yes, sir.

Francois walks into his office and closes the door for some private time. He sits on his desk, thinking, then Jack's silhouette covertly emerges from the shadows and holds the inspector up with a stapler.

Jack: Don't panic, don't turn. I come to speak to you and you alone.

Francois: Who are you?

Jack: One of the guys you can count on. You're seeking to the Don, but you can't. Why?

Francois: Because he covers his tracks very well.

Jack: And he has Salem Zech on his payroll.

Francois: [stunned] Director Zech? On Don Pericolo's payroll?

Jack: I have seen it.

Jack's hand, covered in black metal, drops a GPS on Francois's desk, and the inspector looks at it cautiously.

Jack: You'll get my signal through this.

Francois: Hold on, are you-

Francois turns around, but can't find anyone anywhere, like Jack wasn't even there.

Act Fourteen

Back in the barn, the Don's thugs are loading a package into a cargo van. Don eats himself a cupcake with Vert and Zech standing beside him, looking at a clipboard.

Vert: Just about a few more pounds of Mindfall Blue, and we'll get about enough money to buy ourselves a tank.

Don: That's good to know.

Zech: You're gonna buy a tank?

Don: Just for emergency purposes, sweetheart. No biggie.

Outside the barn, five thugs are loading the drugs into the van. But then, one of them hears something at the corner. He comes over to find nothing there, suddenly someone grabs his arm, and quickly and quietly pulls him into the darkness. The others stop what they're doing at look at the corner where their comrad disappeared.

Thug: Hey, Stine? What's going on?

The thugs cautiously walk to the corner, looking for the guy.

Thug: Stine?

Something ontop the barn, Jack is in his hidden suit, watchin over the thugs. He sprinkles sparkling dusts over one of them, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably.

Thug 1: What are you sneezing for?

Thug 2: Is there a cat around here?

The thugs look up and finally see Jack who jumps down and beats them all up one by one.

Hearing the noise from inside, Vert walks to the door and he cautiously opens the door, but then a blast of fire burns his head. He screams in agony as he rushes back inside, then one of the thugs douses him with a bucket of water.

Salem: What the hell happened?!

Vert: I don't know! I didn't see it!

Don: Doorman, go check it out.

The doorman slides open the hatch to see the guy, but no sight. Then a rock flies into his eye. He falls back with the hatch shut and he screams in pain.

Doorman: There's somebody outside.

Don: Boys! Boys! Get your weapons!

All thugs inside the barn grab their weapons, taking aim at the door. They wait patiently for the guy to get in, but so far nothing has happened. They hear creature sounds eminating from somewhere; it happens inside the barn.

Thug: [panicked] It's inside!

One by one, everyone scared out of their wits starts shooting everywhere missing everything.

Don: Oi! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!

The shooting stops, and so do the sounds. The winds blows out a candle, extinquishing the light in the barn. Everyone turns on their flashlights to see better. Vert starts getting frustrated and tense from being unable to spot the guy.

Vert: _WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Jack: Right here.

Everyone looks up the ceiling and Jack drops down from there and a firefight breaks off. Guns open fire, trying to kill the man, but Jack's new suit seems to be impenetrable. He takes out a two-handed war axe with lasers emitting at the blade, slicing the guns in half. His left arm retracts a circular shield and knocks them all down one by one.

Don takes out a bazooka before taking aim at the silhouette, but Jack uses his power to crush it into pieces. Director Zech hits him with a baton, but the stick gets broken from impact. Jack cut punts her, much to her agony, then knocks her out with an uppercut.

Scared out of his wits, Don exits the barn and runs inside cargo van, closes all the doors and drives away. However, something pulls the vehicle back and then it stops working. Even more terrified, Don takes out a shotgun, loading it up, unable to see the guy.

Jack: [demonic voice] Don Pericolo. Your days of crime are over.

Don: What the hell are you?

Suddenly, a black metal fist bursts through the car door and pulls Don out through by the shirt. It reveals to Don that he finally sees the guy (Jack in disguise) in black armour with green accents.

Jack: I'm Black Paladin.

He throws Don back into the barn and the police arrives at the scene when the new superhero disappears into the darkness. The police gunpoints everyone in the barn and Francois comes in, scolding at Zech with the Don.

Francois: I'm surprised at you, director. Really surprised.

Later, the police starts shipping the thugs, now including the former police director, into the cars.

Policeman: We've been looking for you two guys for a long time.

Thug: Yeah. But this is only the beginning. The very beginning. So just-

Don: Shut up, for Pete's sake!

Vert: Hands off the head, pal!

Francois looks at it all with pride, knowing now the Don is finally arrested. Thinking about something else, he looks back at the trees, thinking someone's watching him. In the trees, Jack, now calling himself Black Paladin, looks at the thugs being shoved into the police cars and fleas from the scene.

The new superhero flies over the isle, then he gets a beeping noise coming from his helmet's communications.

Ian: [through speakers] Echo base to echo one. Jack, you read?

Black Paladin: Seriously Ian, you don't need to say that.

Ian: Sorry. But hey, I ssaw it all. That was awesome! That's what I call using your head.

Black Paladin: I may not have a strong imagination, but I can think of pretty cool things.

Ian: Alright, so what now?

Black Paladin: Let's just wait and see what the press has to say about this.

Down from below, someone on the streets sees Black Paladin flying overhead. He starts filming him on his phone before the new hero disappears.

Francois is in his office with a handful of cops, looking the video of Black Paladin flying in the night sky on the computer.

Francois: It's all over the internet since 10 pm last night. Goossip, rumours, panic in the streets, figuravitely speaking. A metal man flies overhead like some angel. But what does it mean?

Cop 1: Looks like a robot to me.

Francois: Robot or not, I still want answers. Who is he?

Cop 1: No clue.

Francois: Look who I'm talking to. What should we call this guy?

Cop 1: Uh, Black Man?

Francois: That's crap and racism.

Cop 1: Metalguy?

Francois: Crap.

Cop 1: Iron Man.

Francois: Pretty good, but that's taken.

Cop 2: Pardon me, inspector. During the interrogation, one of the crooks had the balls to tell me the guy's name. Calls himself… Black Paladin.

Francois: "Black Paladin"?

Cop 1: Hey, I like that. Black Paladin; he flies, he kicks ass, and might be the new face in Montreal.

Cop 2: But would this mean that we now have a superhero on the block?

Cop 3: I doubt that. Superheroes are illegal. He's obviously a vigilante, which makes him a wanted man.

Francois: Now, hold on there. This guy only shows up, apprehending the most notorious crime lord in town. I say, until we have a new director in office, we'll let this guy slide for just this one bit.

Act Fifteen

In the morning, Gaston is in the kitchen reading a newspaper about the Black Paladin flying over Montreal night and the Don's arrest while Anastasia is making breakfast. Jack comes to the kitchen, looking very tired.

Jack: Morning.

Gaston: Hey, kiddo. You're up late, huh?

Jack: Whaddya mean up late?

Anastasia: It's 10 am.

Jack: [stunned] What? Ten in the morning?

Anastasia: Gaston tried to wake you a couple of times, but you kept turning over and going back to sleep.

Jack: Shit, I gotta get to work, ASEP!

Jack rushes to grab himself a piece of toast and runs out the door. He drives as fast as he can, but looks at the time on his watch, realizing he's only having a part-time job.

Jack: Ha. I'm not late for work. I just need to be there before twelve. Got plenty of time. In that case… Power blast!

As he gets out of the car, he transforms into Black Paladin and flies into the sky. He gets a view of Saint Joseph's Oratory of Mount Royal, but then he sees a team of suited men with guns.

Inside the church, there is a wedding.

Priest: And by the power vested in me, I pronounce this couple-

Suddenly the terrorists, the suited men with guns, bursts into the cathedral, gunpointing everyone in the wedding.

Lead terrorist: Ladies and gentlemen, just cooperate with us, and you may live to get out.

An old man with a cast and crutch approaches the lead terrorist angrily.

Old Man: This is my daughter's wedding. You're tresspassing.

Lead terrorist: [frowns] Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.

The terrorist snatches the crutch from the old man, who falls to the ground. He breaks the crutch in half.

Lead terrorist: _I'm_ in charge now. There's no one, not even your God, who can help you now.

Black Paladin: [voice] No. But it's going to take more than just a God to take you all down.

Lead terrorist: What? Who said that?

Then Black Paladin breaks inside through the door, startling everyone and staring at the terrorists, ready for battle.

Black Paladin: The guy who's gonna beat you dead.

The terrorists fire their weapons, but they're no match for Black Paladin's armour. He switched his Chimera Axe to the other end with a gun barrel at the pommel and fires lasers at them, one by one. He grabs a terrorist between his legs, spins him around and throws him against a wall. But then, three terrorists aim their guns at the bride and groom.

Terrorist: Don't move! Put down the axe-thingy, or these two get it.

Black Paladin looks at the terrorists in frustration, then plants his axe in the ground before kicking it away.

Terrorist: Now put your hands behind your head.

Black Paladin does what he's told, but then his armpits retract hidden guns that fire at the terrorists, saving the bride and groom.

Black Paladin: Hey, ya called it.

Bride: Daddy!

The bride rushes off the alter, aiding the old man who fell from losing his crutch.

Old man: I'm okay, deary. I just fell.

Gathering both pieces, Black Paladin fixes it with his own powers and gives it back to the old man. He helps him regain his bearings.

Old man: Thank you, sonny.

Black Paladin: My job, sir.

The lead terrorist takes out a small device before pressing its red button. Black Paladin notices telekinetically pulls it out of his hand, but the button is already beeping.

Black Paladin: What's this for?

Lead terrorist: [smirks] You're too late. It's going down.

Black Paladin reaches out to the terrorist's head, reading his mind, and sees a vision of 1000 de La Gauchetiere falling down into debris.

Black Paladin: Oh God. This whole incident is a decoy for a bombing. I gotta get going! Oh, and… [to the bride] Congratulations, by the way.

Black Paladin flies out of the cathedral, leaving the bride stunned.

Bride: Thank you.

At the buttom of 1000 de La Gauchetiere, a huge explosion occurs, terrorizing everyone in the incident. An police car is passing by, but it gets destroyed by the falling debris of the building. A metal beam falls down to the back of the car, and the door breaks open. An old prisoner notices it and steps out.

Old prisoner: I'm free, I'm free!

He trips and falls into the opened door of an armoured truck, which closes and locks.

Old prisoner: Oh, damn it!

Finally, the building starts fall apart and goes down. But then, Black Paladin arrives, lands to where the building will crash and he magically stops it from falling, which gets struggling for him. Building up all his strength, he reverse the falling process of the skyscraper, repair back to it's original form, like nothing happened to it.

Black Paladin, exhausted from that power, looks at his watch, indicating 19%. He notices the people are staring at him in pause, then they all cheer for his heroic act. Now being seen as a hero, he takes out his Chimera Axe and raises it in the air, making the crowd cheering even louder. But once remembers something else, he flies back into the air.

Moe is at the cashier, waiting for Jack to return. Then Jack emerges through the door and Moe looks at the time, seing it's 11:00 am.

Moe: Just in time.

Jack: I arrived a little early, Moe.

Moe: Not for work, for the great news: That Vert Pericolo is no longer our landlord. He and his father were found last night and put into jail.

Jack: Really?

Moe: Yeah.

Then Ian arrives from the back door, rushing to the cashier.

Ian: Guys, check this out.

Through Ian's phone, Jack and Moe watch the news envolving Black Paladin and the things he's done.

News reporter: Just not too long ago, Montreal was about to face a terrorist attack. Saint Joseph's Oratory of Mount Royal was invaded during a wedding, but then Black Paladin shows up to fight the terrorsit before it was learned that it was only a distraction for bombing 1000 de La Gauchetiere, the city's tallest skyscraper. But how did the building get saved? Just ask little Alyssa Evans.

The screen switches to an interview with a little girl, Alyssa Evans, in front of the building.

Alyssa: I was at the thirty-fourth floor, when the ground began to shake and we fell. Suddenly, a flying black knight stopped the building from falling and put it back in place. You should've heard my mommy scream.

The screen switches back to the reporter.

News reporter: So it looks like we have either a hero or maybe just a vigilante in our neighbourhood. Whoever this Black Paladin is, wherever he came from, let's just hope to God that he's on our side till the end.

Ian turns off the news and puts his phone away.

Ian: How epic is _THAT?!_

Jack: Just crazy.

Jack and Ian wink each other, knowing just who the Black Paladin is really.

Moe: Finally, I never thought I'd live to see it. The return of superheroes.

Jack: How'd you think that's a good sign when their supposed to be illegal?

Moe: Those people made those heroes illegal because they were complete assholes. They think Hybrids, those people with superpowers, are only trouble, but I disagree. I think some of those guys aren't just trouble. They can be whoever they want to be. If they choose to be a hero, then that's a good thing, using their powers for selfless purposes.

Jack: You think so? I mean, thinking of him for a hero?

Moe: Some know a hero when they see one, kid. Too few characters out there, flying around like that, saving poeple like myself. And Lord knows, people out there needed a hero. Courageous, self-sacrificing people. Setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names. And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to HOLD ON a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams.

Jack now feels appreciated by his own boss that he supports his alter ego emotionally. Snapping out of it now, he goes to the counter and start making bagels.

Act Sixteen

All the way at the United Nations, a meeting is held inside the building concerning the sudden appearence of Black Paladin.

Secretary-general: Order. This emergency meeting of the United Nations is now in session. Delegates, you have been summoned here from all corners of the globe… because we have reason to believe that someone has appeared from the shadows as a superhero. The first to arrive twenty years after the initiation of the Superhero Restriction Accord. To start off, we have the ambassador of Cananda to speak for us.

Canadian ambassador: Thank you, sir. The rumours are true, people. A new hero by the name of Black Paladin arrives at Montreal, Quebec, and he started re-building the city's most tallest skyscraper with magic, and saving thousands of lives. Which is why, I believe, that perhaps we should have second thoughts about the Accord.

US ambassador: I deny that. Superheroes are reckless. And besides the fact, it boils down to three words: Are Hybrids dangerous?

France ambassador: That is not a fair question. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car is dangerous.

US ambassador: Well, we do lisence people to drive.

French ambassador: But not to live.

Canadian ambassador: Why don't we just give him a chance to prove he can be carful and do things for other people?

Australian ambassador: I agree, mate.

US ambassador: That'd be a waist of time. It's not just my opinion. All of people, including the police I might add, thing superheroes are as unstable as the crook they bring in.

Chilean ambassdor: That's right.

Canadian ambassador: Are you people listening to yourself? Don't you ever look outside your windows at home? So many people suffer that not even the police can do. Crime-fighters, like Black Paladin, could be the answer to every victims-

British ambassador: Excuse me, people. Those days are in the past. On the other hand, political work is a promising option.

Somalian ambassador: I'd watch my family die before I see them rescued by even your CIA!

Every ambassador in the meeting starts arguing. Then the secretary-general silences them with a bash of his mallet.

Secretary-general: Grow up! All of you! I am in no position to vote for the Accord's termination. If we are to know Black Paladin's motives, we should arrange a next meeting with him. Until then, he will a controversial figure to the public.

US ambassador: Very well, sir. However, if it doesn't work out, then we would have to initiate a police clampdown for all identified Hybrids and let them be an example to anyone who dares to make vigilantasm. That is all.

Theriot is in his office looking at his laptop. He sees a picture of the Don now behind bars, then he switches the computer before the door is knocked.

Theriot: Yes?

The door opens and Trixie comes inside the office with a cup of coffee.

Trixie: Your cappaccino, Mr. Theriot.

Theriot: Ah, good. Thank you miss Lang. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go somewhere.

Theriot grabs the cup from Trixie's hand, and walks out the office. With him gone, Trixie looks at the laptop curiously and she goes on it. She looks at something, which causes her eyes to widen in stunned, surprised about whatever she's looking at. She plugs in a USB cord onto the computer to download something. Finished, she un-plugs it and hides before Theriot walks back in the office.

Theriot: Looking at something online?

Trixie: Only at adorable cat videos, sir.

Theriot: I just arrived to get my keys. I'm going to lock the office, so you'd best be out.

Trixie: Yes, sir.

Trixie walks out as Theriot exits before locking the door. Concerned for something, she rushes away elsewhere with Theriot's back turned on her.

Don Pericolo is now in an interrogation room at Bordeaux Prison with only Vert as his side. The doors open and Theriot along with Tiger and Wolf come inside.

Theriot: So, you two finally end up behind bars.

Don: Theriot. How's it going? I haven't seen you for like… fourteen years?

Theriot: Close enough.

Tiger: But you remember us, don't you?

Vert: [sexfully] How can I forget you, baby? [winks]

Don: [feigning insanity] Yeah, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. "The walls are closing in." Blah, blah, blah.

Theriot: How would you have me do? I'm alredy having my own problems to worry about.

Vert: Yo buddy, I think your Typhoon-thing can wait a few minutes.

Theriot: You miss understood, my confused friend. It's not Typhoon. The two have the same letters, but both very different. A typhoon is a hurricane, and Typhon is about the biggest thing that's ever happened to the modern age.

Vert: Says the guy who's trying to build a Terminator. [laughing]

Theriot: [unamused] Terminator? Let me tell you something about the Terminator, buddy. [angrily] The Terminator is a walking _trash can_ compared to this one!

Don: You better watch it, black ops. What I want to know is how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut.

Theriot: About what? You don't know anything.

Don: I know you don't want the police to take a closer look at the other part of your job. And I know about your scientist victims working on your machine in your nuthouse. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And those goons you used - I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been helping your hitmen in finding those former heroes, so whatever you're planning, it's big, and I want to know what.

Tiger: That's what the other guy once asked back on that ship, before I poked deep into his torso and it went splat on the floor.

Vert: Try to scare us, whenever you feel like it. There's nothing you can do worse than the other guy.

In a panic, Don puts his hand on his mouth to shut him up. Theriot looked concerned and angry.

Theriot: What guy?

Don: [panicked] Nothing. What he meant was-

Theriot: Who was it?

Don: [nervously] Well you see, uh, it was like this. We was back in the barn, loading drugs when I heard something coming in. It was nothing we've ever seen before.

Theriot: [puzzled, impatiently] You're not coming through.

Vert: Oh, for God's sakes. It was a superhero who barged in! He beat the crap out of us and he calls himself Black Paladin!

Hearing the every piece of information, Theriot cracks.

Theriot: _What? A superhero on the loose?!_

Tiger: And yoy never told us his address or anything? I thought it was your job to give intell regarding former superheroes.

Don: We didn't see this one coming. He's very brand new.

Theriot: Brand new or not, he can still be in the way. And if he is, my plan is _RUINED!_

Don: Relax, my friend. He can't stay hidden forever. We'll find, we'll info you, and can finally kill him. Just bail me out, and I'll do it right away.

[3 second silence]

Theriot: [relaxed] Okay, I'll bail you out.

Later, Theriot throws Don to go outside into an alleyway. He rolls and shakes his head as he sits up.

Don: What the hell?!

Ratigan: I'm terribly sorry, Donnie… I'm afraid you overlooking this new hero has made me upset.

Theriot pulls out the bell from his vest pocket.

Theriot: You know what happens when someone upsets me….

Theriot rings the bell, and the Don gasps in terror. Wolf transforms into a werewolf, snarls at Don, the lunges at him to devour him. Theriot and Tiger walk inside before closing the door. Theriot has his back turned and is leaning against a wall, rubbing his temples.

Theriot: [ragingly] I can't believe there can be a Hybrid in tight who can poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!

Tiger, eager to check outside, cracks the door a little open and sees Don covered in blood crawling away. Wolf's hand grabs the mobster boss's foot and drags him.

Don: _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP!_

Tiger closes the door, ignoring the call, as Theriot looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Theriot: Oh, I would like to see who's face is behind that _damn mask!_

He bangs his head against the mirror and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match.

Theriot: Yes… Yes, I can just see it. [chuckles] Tiger, let the dog in.

Tiger opens the door and lets in Wolf, who's licking blood off his face with his tongue.

Tiger: Well? [motherly] Did you enjoy your treat?

[Wolf burps]

Theriot: You two have another job. Do we still have you-know-who off our radar?

Tiger: Him? The one who lives with his mother and having a lung condition.

Theriot: Give him a call, tell him there's a new guy in town, and there's a price on his head.

Accepting the order, Tiger and Wolf went elsewhere as Theriot starts feigning a look of concern.

Theriot: Poor Black Paladin! [malevolently] Cause he's in for a big _surprise._

Act Seventeen

The bagel shop is closing, and Jack and Ian walk out the shop together.

Ian: So far, so good. The city claims you a hero, you work part-time at a bagel shop and no one suspects you any involvement for all this.

Jack: Yeah. I think it _was_ a good idea, being a superhero and all.

Ian: Hey, maybe if there's a chance when your folks find out, they've be really proud of you.

Jack: [frowns] Oh, yeah. About that…. My mom wouldn't be. She'd be furious if she finds out that I'm Black Paladin.

Ian: Huh. Can't argue with that.

Suddenly, Ian trips over something and falls on the ground, but he swiftly stands back up and continues walking with a Jack.

Ian: Maybe not your mother, but what about your father? Your old man? If he was a superhero back in the old days, um….

Thinking about it now, Jack scratches his head, then he cracks up.

Jack: You know what? Yeah.

Back at Bordeaux Prison, a policeman opens a cell gate to where a man is lying on the bed with his back turned.

Policeman: Hey buddy, you've got a visitor. Your son's here to see ya.

The policeman lets Jack in and leaves him alone in the cell. The man gets up, reveals himself as an aged, long-bearded Martin Valiant, before he gazes at Jack and his eyes widen in realization.

Martin: Jack?

Jack: Hey, dad.

Martin gets up and walks closer to Jack. On the verge of tears, he embraces himself on him.

Martin: It _is_ you. You've gotten big.

Jack: And you're….

Martin: Old. I know. [chuckles] Look how you've grown. You've got your mother's eyes and my chin.

All of a sudden with his legs weakening, Martin falls back on the bed.

Martin: Whoa. Sorry. I've spent most of my time on bed.

Jack: Dad, there's something I need to tell you. And can't really _say_ it, but I think you'll get the point.

Jack taks out a newspaper with Black Paladin on the front page. He points at the photo, then at him for body language. Martin looks puzzled, but then he realizes something.

Martin: Wait. This new superhero? And he's…?

Jack: Yes. It's me.

Martin: [chuckling] I can't believe it! You are just like me. Trixie kept saying you might be, but your mother and I weren't so sure.

Jack: Look, I just started this whole business. But there's a lot of things I need to know, so I need some advice from you.

Martin: Forfeit.

Jack is about to say something, but he pauses in realizing what Martin just said to him.

Jack: What?

Martin: You want my advice? I'll give it to ya: Forfeit. Just hang the cape and forget about it all.

Jack: [disbelief] Are you kidding me? Just give it all up? Give up what I just started while ignoring so many inncodent people suffering out there?

Martin: Kiddo, there are some lives even God cannot save.

Jack: But _I_ can. I beaten up a crime gang. I… I saved a wedding in a terrorist attack. I… I put a building back in its place!

Martin: [sighs] You know… I did enjoy my time as a superhero. I used my for good, never for evil. I got really good at it. I liked everything about it, except for being sidetracked by this Kenny-kid who says he's my fan. I fly overhead, the people look up to me as a man they can always rely on, but… that was before the Superhero Restriction Accord took place, forcing us to hang our capes. I tried to relive those days when I tried to help people out, until I got arrested. No one looked up to me anymore, and why? Because superheroes are illegal. A think of the past; a fantasy. Go home, kid. If they beat me, they beat you, too.

Jack: But-

Martin: The world you're looking for no longer exists! You missed it! Find some other dream to chase after! Now move along, I'm very, very, _very_… busy.

Martin lies back on the bed with his back turned again on Jack. Jack looks at him in disbelief, then he glares at him angrily.

Jack: I can't believe it. I came here to get help for something I want to do, and I got was false hope for living a model citizen. I can't rely on anyone, not even my own family.

Jack leaves the cell before the gates are closed. Martin, on the other hand, thinks about what he said to his son and he feels remorsed about it.

Returning home, Jack walks downstairs to his bedroom. Feeling rejected an unsupported by his own family, he depressedly gets in bed and rolls over to come face to face with Trixie. He freaks out, screaming, then he leaps out of bed.

Jack: What the hell, Trixie!

Trixie: Sorry. I was working all day and all night, so I had to sleep somewhere.

Jack: No, I mean… how'd you get inside?

Trixie: Through the back door. It was left unlocked.

Jack: You broke in while my folks were inside?

Trixie: They all gone. You're mother's at work with your sister, and the same thing with your stepfather with your brother.

Jack: Look, I'm not in the mood for any sexuallity, okay? I've got a date tomorrow, I just had a second part-time job and _my family_ is being unsupportive for me!

Trixie: I know. You're the Black Paladin everyone's talking about. I knew it had to be you in that armour.

Jack: [annoyed] Just _tell me_ wh you're here.

Getting serious, Trixie gets off the bed and plugs her USB drive on Jack's computer that shows them both photos of numerous people that he's never seen. She clicks on one photo of a man, presenting his name and address.

Trixie: See this one?

Jack: Yeah. "Robert Holiday. Found dead about three weaks ago." So what?

Trixie takes out another from her pocket and shows it to Jack. It's another photo of Robert Holiday but in a superhero costume.

Trixie: He was Manquake. His superpower was the ability to generate seismic waves with his fists.

Jack: [stunned] He was a superhero?

Trixie: And this one, too.

Trixie clicks the photo of another man's photo.

Jack: "Xander Faust." Lemme guess, another former superhero.

Trixie: Yes; a.k.a. Brickeroo. These are all former superheroes that were around before the Accord was declared and they're all dead. Every last one, except for me and your father.

Jack: But who's hunting them.

Trixie: Two assassins: Tiger and Wolf. They work for this man, Kenneth Theriot. I was working with him to earn his trust, and to find what he's up to, but so far, no luck.

Jack: Okay, so most of the former heroes are being hunted down by Theriot and… what's his story?

Trixie: He's a black ops soldier, serving the Canadian Forces, and went straight to Afghanistan, where he racked up confirmed kills like it was a video game. Started calling himself Warzone.

Jack: Damn.

Trixie: And there's more.

Trixie a few buttons on the keyboard switching the screen to the scenes and lists of disasters on Afghanistan.

Trixie: Satellite surveillance took footage of him him in Kabul. The same day a car accident killed its president. He slipped away down south. Hours before a US army air base was attacked, leaving no survivors. He moved along to the northwest. Right before a rock slide from a mountain crushed a village of 2,000 people.

Jack: You're saying these accidents are somehow _his_ doing.

Trixie presses more buttons, showing him more about the inccidents.

Trixie: That air base was carrying tanks with advance targeting systems. That mountain had two tons of rare metal. That wreck drove the Taliban into the city. These are no accidents. They're links in a chain. The work of this man. I don't know where he's from or how he does that, but I know he's the culprit killing all the people I called my friends.

Jack: Trixie, I'm sorry about this. But there's nothing I can do for you. This is your problem, not mine. This is your sake, not mine.

Trixie: This is for _all of our sakes._ Every Hybrid alive and those who lived through this purge. He's slaughtering them all for an unknown reason, and that's why you need to go find him.

Jack: I'm not a bounty hunter, Trixie! I'm a superhero! I swore to protect the innocent, nothing else. More than that, I have a date. If I go out there right without any warning and I don't make it back alive, I would have to watch over her in the afterlife, disappointed, because I wasn't there for her. You came here because you want me to him down, and I say no! Period.

Trixie pauses for a few seconds, gazing at Jack's face, then she takes off the USB drive before putting it back in her pocket.

Trixie: Okay, then. If you think your date's more important, fine by me. But you must ask yourself. Who would you be without her? What would you do if she leaves and never comes back.

Trixie walks out the room, leaving Jack alone. Now thinking about what she said to him, he looks puzzled about his relationship with Rita, then feels he was being selfish to Trixie for no reason.

Francois is at Petro-Canada before he walks out with a bottle of diet Pepsi and drinks it. He walks around to the back of the place where his car is parked, but then he finds Black Paladin leaning at the fence. Unthreatened, the inspector approaches him.

Francois: So you're the Black Paladin everyone's been talking about?

Black Paladin: And the one who gave you that GPS device for tracking the Don. You're not thinking about turning me in, are you?

Francois: Negative. You may be a vigilante, but I'm gonna let the government decide your fate. The scum is getting jumpy because you stood up to the Don.

Black Paladin: It's a start. What do you know about Kenneth Theriot?

Francois: All I know is he's a black ops soldier. He works outside the normal chain of command.

Black Paladin: And there's a good reason why he is.

He throws photos of the incidents and back-stories of Afghanistan and all the dead people.

Francois: What's this?

Black Paladin: Reports about Afghanistan. He's been to those places. And the photos of those people? They're all dead. Assassinated.

Francois: You're Theriot is also an assassin.

Black Paladin: I'm saying he has hired assassins to hunt them while he's at work. He's planning something and I need your help on finding out what for.

Francois: To be honest, some of the PD are planning to set up a massive task force to catch you. They think you're dangerous.

Black Paladin: What do you think?

Francois: I think you're trying to help…

Francois looks away momentarily; upon turning back, he finds that Black Paladin has disappeared.

Francois: But I've been wrong before.

Act Nineteen

The next day, Jack is with his family at downtown Montreal for a walk. He is pushing Kari in her stroller.

Gaston: A perfect day for a walk, eh Annie?

Anastasia: It's fine that you want us to do this on Sunday, but you should give me a three hour heads up last night before you tell me we're going for a trip at downtown.

Gaston: C'mon, it's only today, since it's both our day off.

Gaston winks at Jack who winks back for thinking today's his date with Rita.

Shorty: But can't we do it at home so I can play video games?

Gaston: Nope. It's bright, sun-shinny day, Shorty. So no video games. [laughs]

Then a man walks by with balloons. Kari wants one, but he walks away, then she starts crying. Anastasia hears the cry and aids her.

Anastasia: What's wrong, Kari? You need your binkie?

Anastasia gives her a pacifier, but that doesn't work. She tries to give her her bunny, but that fails too. Jack looks at her reaching out at the man with the balloons and rushes over to him.

At the other side of the sidewalk, Rita walks in looking for Jack, then she hears Kari crying and silently observes the scene. Then she sees Jack coming back with a balloon, finally stopping her cry. She reaches out to the balloon as Jack ties its string to her wrist.

Anastasia: [stunned] How'd you know?

Jack: I was paying attention to her hands. She wanted a balloon.

Gaston: Well, it looks like our little lady has a hero in the family. Wadda go, Jackie.

Rita smiles looking at the touching sight with Jack taking care of his little sister.

Gaston: Hey, you wanna come with us, Jack?

Jack: No thanks. I'll just be on my own right now. I'll catch up with you later.

Anastasia: Alright. But no trouble.

Jack waves goodbye at his family as they continue walking down the sidewalk. He turns to find Rita standing right beside, freaking him out.

Rita: [giggles] Did I scare you?

Jack: Maybe, a little bit. How long have you been standing there.

Rita: Long enough. That was very sweet of you thinking about her.

Jack: She can't talk, but I had to see her movements to know what she's trying to say.

Rita: She's lucky to have a good brother like you.

Jack: [embarrassed] Oh, jeez.

Rita: So, ready for our date?

Jack: Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am.

Jack holds onto her hand, making him blush a bit, but ignores it as she walks down the sidewalk elsewhere.

The two make it to Amusement 2000 plus and they walk inside the building, resulting Rita to widen eyes in amazement.

Jack: What, you've never been here before?

Rita: No. I just came here from Ottawa and I'm sharing a hotel room with the rest of the squad. I don't come here all the time.

Jack leads her into the interior of the place and stops at a pinball game.

Rita: Ooooh, pinball!

Jack: You play pinball?

Rita: When I was little. I remember how it works.

Thinking of it as good start, Jack inserts some coins to begin the game and the two start playing side by side, winning scores together. Afterwards, they move next to a Jurassic Park game. Rita cringes in fear by the T-Rex zooming in, but Jack holds onto her hand, comforting her. No longer scared, she starts playing with him. They play more games in the arcade, both are having funny together. Later, the two are now at Vieux-Port de Montreal having ice cream.

Jack: Wow. What a day. First that blast at the arcade…

Rita: Mmm…

Jack: …and then that, that mime driving like he's in Grand Theft Auto? Man! I thought_ I_ had problems.

Rita giggles, amused. She sees a bit of ice cream left on Jack's lips and she wipes it off with a napkin. Embarrassed, Jack looks away from her.

Rita: You're so cute in a panic, you know that?

Jack: [nervously] That's, uh… that's what my mother kept saying.

Rita: Those people back then. They were your family, right?

Jack: Yeah. My mom, my stepdad, my little brother Shorty, who's a really pain in my ass sometimes, and my baby sister Kari.

Rita: Don't you have a father?

Jack: I do. He's, ah….

Rita: Whatever… it must be nice having the whole family with you.

Rita walks alone to the railing, feeling sad of a sudden. Jack notices what she's expressing and comes over to her side.

Jack: Why is that?

Rita: Well, my father is a scientist on advanced robotics. But then one day, he never came back from work.

Jack: You think he abandoned you?

Rita: That's what my mother kept saying. But I think he's still out there, Jack. I miss him.

Jack feels bad to see her this way. Looking for a way to cheer her up, he finds some rocks and throws one into the water that grabs her attention.

Jack: I know you do, Rita. But, here. My stepdad Gaston told me if you feel bad, you play something fun to cheer yourself up. Can you skip a rock?

Rita: Sure.

Rita throws a rock Jack gave him and it makes three jumps. Jack sends a rock jumping on a water farther in and it bumps into a boat in the river, making it rock.

Jack: [shocked] Oh, shit!

Jack realized he was using his power to do that. Rita stiffles a laugh about it, then puts a hand on his shoulder.

Rita: It's okay. Accidents happen.

Jack looks back at Rita, now having the moment of their time together.

Rita: Thanks for cheering me up. I feel better already.

However, Jack realizes that he's also a superpower, but he doesn't know how to explain to Rita.

Rita: What's wrong?

Jack: Um…. Say I wasn't so normal. Say I had an…unbelieveble gift and I become… someone that was illegalized years ago as a random, non-specific example. Would… you still enjoy my company?

Rita: Of course! You don't judge a book by its cover or a person from the judge them based on their actions.

Jack: Well, that seems kind of betty. Don't you think?

Rita laughs for finding it amusing. The two begin looking at each other eye to eye, then their lips are getting closer. Suddenly, a huge explosion close by shakes the ground, ruining the moment. The people start screaming in fear for something. Then emerging from the smoke is Firearmz, old, slighty-decrepit and carrying an oxygen tank on his back.

Firearmz: I hear there's a new hero in town. Where's the one they call Black Paladin?

Jack knows this means he has to transform, but he pauses in realizing that Rita's at his side.

Rita: Who's that?

Jack: No clue, but we have to get going.

Jack and Rita run from the scene. Firearmz notices the two leaving, and he blasts his fireballs near them, blasting Jack away into the air.

Rita: Jack!

He plummets into the water, sinking deep. But now he's alone, he can activate his wristband.

Jack: Power Blast!

He transforms and swims away from where he fell.

Firearmz starts burning trees at his side, and Tiger and Wolf are hiding behind a truck, observing him. Rita gets back up on his feet, finding out too late that the supervillains is approaching her.

Firearmz: Nobody runs away from Firearmz, missy. Not even-

However, he feels like he's out of breath. He takes axygen from his tank, getting his breath back.

Rita: You leave these people alone.

Firearmz: Too bad. Old habits and shit.

Firearmz aims his flaming hand at her about to fire, but suddenly Black Paladin appears headbutting him and sends him flying off to a bench. He regains his bearings, gazing at the hero.

Black Paladin: That was no way to treat a girl, old man.

Firearmz: Nice tin man costume. You think anybody'd look up to you in that?

Black Paladin: It's better than _your_ dress. You look like a bad Jennifer Lopez nightmare.

Firearmz: How dare you!

Taking a piece of wood from the bench, Firearmz sets it on fire before charging to hit him. However, Black Paladin jumps high overhead, dodging the blow and landing on a railing.

Firearmz: What are you doing up there.

Black Paladin: Staying away from you.

Firearmz: I've got no time for sidetracks. I want to fight the new superhero!

Black Paladin: That sounds too strong for an old man who takes a crap where he cooks.

Enraged, Firearmz blasts fire only for Black Paladin to block with his shield. He draws out his axe and starts fighting the villain in single combat.

Black Paladin: Ian, you seeing this?

Ian: [through speakers] I see it, Jack. That's Firearmz! He's one of Starman's most hated enemies.

Black Paladin: If he knew I'm his son, he'd going after revenge on him.

In the mean time, Tiger aims a sniper rifle at Black Paladin, waits for the right moment, the fires a little sticker on the back of the armour.

Tiger: Got him.

Black Paladin gets blasted into the air and he impacts on the railing, near the water. He regains himself and charges for continuing the fight. Thinking of a way, he puncturs his axe blade deep on Firearmz's oxygen tank, releasing a lot of the gas.

Firearmz: [panicked] No! My tank!

Now running low on air from all that fighting, he tries to regain himself from losing his air. Black Paladin gets the oppertunity and throws the villain into the river, extinquishing his flame powers. Now finshed with Firearmz, Black Paladin reaches out to Rita and helps her up.

Black Paladin: You okay?

Rita: Yes. Thank you. But… who are you?

Black Paladin: I'm the new superhero in town. I'm Black Paladin.

He flies off into the air away from the scene. But then, using his own powers, he snaps his fingers, stopping time itself, and flies back. He presses the red diamond on his wristband, and his suit disappears before he dives back into the water. Then time goes back to normal; Rita remembers that Jack's still gone.

Rita: Oh, wait. Jack?!

Jack arrives all wet and she runs to his aid.

Rita: Thank goodness, you're alright.

Jack: I can swim. No biggie. What happened?

Rita: There was…. I was a superhero. He calls himself Black Paladin. He was amazing.

Jack: [sarcastically] Wow, you're letting me down already.

Rita: Don't be silly. There's still time for our date.

Jack: Yeah. Now let's go before anymore creapers show up.

The two walk away from the scene as Firearmz climbs back on dry land. However, he finds himself surrounded by policeman, aiming their guns at him for his arrest. Meanwhile, Tiger looks at the device with the screen showing the tracking beacon on someone. She looks at the two couple and finds out Jack has it on him, making him Black Paladin.

Act Twenty

Later at sunset, Jack and Rita are at Le Nouvel Hotel and Spa.

Rita: I think this was the best moment of my time here.

Jack: Well, except for the part where I was blown away and I had to let someone rescue you.

Rita: Still… I like to do this again.

Rita leans forward and kisses Jack on the cheek, leaving him in a speechless tone.

Rita: Good luck, Jack.

Rita walks into the hotel. Now shocked, Jack pauses then he jumps into the sky cheering for winning his girl's heart. But once he realizes he's on thin air, he plummets down and lands into a tree before impacting on solid ground. Jack regains his bearings, a bit agonized.

Jack: Goddamn it. Another overreaction. I gotta control this power.

Rita walks into her hotel room before closing the door. He walks into the bathroom before turning on the lights, but then Wolf emerges from the shower covers and the whole room goes black with Rita screaming in fright.

Meanwhile, Jack walks home and enters inside with nobody home. Then the door opens letting hi swhole family inside.

Anastasia: Jack. Where've you been, huh?

Jack: Doing my own stuff, that's all.

Shorty: Were you on a date with someone?

Anastasia: Excuse me?

Gaston: Whatever is it, he's back home safe and sound. No harm done.

Jack: Yeah, what he said.

Shorty: Hey, did you hear? A fight took place at downtown.

Shorty takes out a newspaper involving Black Paladin engaging Firearmz and the supervillain arrested.

Jack: Well, that's pretty cool.

However, Anastasia looks at Jack suspiciously about whatever reason.

Anastasia: Where were you when thi happened?

Jack: I was at the arcade.

Anastasia: All day?

Jack: All day. What, you think _I'm_ Black Paladin?

Anastasia: You're the only person in the family who has powers.

Jack: Mom, I haven't used my powers for a long time.

Anastasia: Whatever the case, I don't want you to think about any superhero business.

Jack: Whatever, mom.

Jack texts a message on his phone to Ian about something and he gets ready to go.

Jack: Well, look at the time. I need to go.

Gaston: Go where?

Jack: I have to work late tonight.

Gaston: But you jst got home.

Jack: I know, but business is business. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Jack gets out the door and drives away in his car.

Back in the secret lab, where Joyce is working on the bigger machine under the tarf, he tenses as Theriot enters the workroom with a glass of wine in his hand.

Theriot: Dr. Joyce. We have a special guest with us tonight: your precious princess.

A peg-legged mercenary walks in the lab with Rita in his grasp. Looking at him now, Rita eyes at him.

Joyce: Rita!

Rita: Daddy?

The peg-leg man keeps a tight hold on Rita as she rushes towards Joyce. Rita stomps on his foot and runs to her father as the man hops up and down in pain.

Peg-leg man: Owww! My foot, my only foot!

Rita hugs her lost father and cries.

Rita: Daddy, it is you! I missed you!

Joyce: Oh, there, there, there, there, Ri-Ri. I'm all right. Oh, I missed my little girl, too.

Theriot: Yes, yes. This is a tearful ruinion. Now, your father has some work to do right now.

Theriot grabs hold on of Rita and pulls her back away from Joyce.

Rita: No please! Please!

Theriot: Throw the girl to the dungeon.

She reaches out towards Joyce as Tiger takes her away. Joyce is being restrained by Theriot and tries to plead with the nefarious man.

Joyce: Please, Mr. Theriot.

Theriot: Relax doc, Tiger will take good care of her. [threateningly] That is, as long as we have no further delays!

Theriot crushes his wine glass with his grasp. Joyce fearfully returns to work on the machne.

Joyce: Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Project Typhon is almost done.

Theriot: Remember, it must be ready… tonight!

Tiger drags Rita across the hall and throws her into a room before locking the door.

Rita: Let me out! Let me out!

Tiger: Why don't you just scream? Your knight in black armour will come for you.

Tiger leaves the door with Rita trapped inside.

Act Twenty-One

Meanwhile, Jack and Ian are in their apartment looking on the internet about Rita's missing father.

Ian: Here it is. Dr. Joyce Hayden, nobel prize winner on advanced robotics, has been missing for about three months. The police found no evidence about his disappearance. Leads: none, witnesses: none, and you're not in the computer system, so resources: none. [laughs] Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one.

Jack: Ian, all I know is Rita's father's gone. Dead or alive, I should find him.

Rita: To impress her?

Jack: No, not this time. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she longs for her missing father. If she's not happy about it, then neither am I.

Ian: Wow, Jack. That was pretty selfless of you to say.

Jack: Like you said, a selfless man makes him a hero.

Ian: But how can you find him? I thought you had a magic mirror.

Jack is about to say something, then he pauses when remembers he does have one. He face palms then he takes out his mirror from the nearby drawer.

Jack: Show me Joyce Hayden.

The mirror shows Jack Dr. Joyce working on something in the secret lab. Then is shows him in a hangar with "5D" written on the top of the door.

Jack: A airport hangar. Hangar 5D.

Ian types on the laptop's keyboard, giving him the coordinants on Google Maps.

Ian: Saint-Hubert Longueuil. It's not to far from here.

Jack: Wish me luck. I'm going in. Power blast!

Jack transforms to Black Paladin and flies into the air for the rescue. With Ian left behind, Moe comes inside the apartment with a tray of cookies.

Ian: Hey, Moe.

Moe: Where's Jack?

Ian: Jack? He's, um… he's gone for some arrands.

Moe: He did? I didn't him walk out the door.

Ian: He took the emergency the stairs.

Moe: Oh, well that's alright. My wife's baked you two some cookies as a way of saying good job out there.

Ian: Oh, thank you, sir. I'll tell him when he comes back.

Black Paladin flies over the city looking around for Saint-Hubert Longueuil. He spots it and soars down into Hangar 5D, but it's completely empty. Nobody is inside.

Black Paladin: Ian, you read?

[static sound]

Black Paladin: Ian? Damn it, I can't get through.

All of a sudden, he hears a rumbling noise coming from the object covered in tarf. It stands up, towering over Black Paladin, and the tarf falls off revealing itself to be a bigger version of the robot Dr Joyce was working on.

Black Paladin: [shocked] Oh God!

The fight began with the robot slashing and bashing at Black Paladin, who dodges twice. When it slashes again, he leaps over the robot and, taking it by surprise, throws a punch that sends the robot flying out the hangar and into a tree.

Black Paladin: How you like that, Threepio?!

The robot gets back up to its feet and charges towards Black Paladin, who attempts to leap over the robot again. However, the robot calculates the arc of his jump that allows it to swat him in mid-jump, slamming the superhero into a plane. It easily defeats him, seemingly anticipating his moves, before catching him in its claws. It was about to use its claws to behead him, thus finishing him off, but it suddenly halts, as Theriot comes over to the downed hero.

Theriot: Black Paladin! How exciting! It's a real honour to finally meet you.

Theriot pushes a botton on the remote in his hand, then the robot picks the hero up and hovers him close to Theriot.

Theriot: You know, I've been waiting quite a long time for any of the old superheroes to emerge from the shadows, but man, it's been taking longer than I thought. And I can see you almost defeated my Typhon. After you showed up, I had to make some major modifications. You tried, you almost got killed, but you didn't hesitate.

Black Paladin: I won't hesitate when I kick your ass.

Black Paladin breaks free from the Typhon's grip, and he charges to attack Theriot, but he sees Rita locked in a container next to Theriot.

Black Paladin: [stunned] Rita!

He charges to break the glass, but it tazers him that sands him flying back to the plane crashed into.

Rita: I'm okay. Please, you gotta stop him.

Black Paladin: Theriot. You better let her go, before I-

Theriot: Don't be so hotheaded. She's still breathing, safe and sound. She's only inside the containment unit, which I alone can crack open.

Black Paladin regains his bearings, going face to face with the man. The Typhon grabs hold of the superhero, then Tiger and Wolf come to both his side.

Theriot: If I'm being honest, you coming to rescue a damsel in distress is _very_ predictable, Black Paladin. Or should I say….

Wolf grabs hold of Black Paladin's helmet and rips it off, revealing Jack's face.

Theriot: Jack?!

Rita looks at him in shock to find out that Jack is Black Paladin the whole time.

Theriot: Jack Felonius Valiant. Mother, Anastasia Valiant, and father, Martin Valient, also known as Starman, Montreal's most prominent superhero.

Tiger takes off the tracking beacon off Jack's shoulder, revealing it to him that they tracked him down the whole time.

Theriot: How ironic. You taking over your father's place after two decades of all the heroes to hang their capes. Sure it might've been hard of him, but he was willing to give his life for what he chooses to be. I mean, what can I say… I was his biggest fan.

Jack widen his eyes from hearing that and he begins to remember everything his father said to him about his past.

Jack: "Kenneth Theriot"? [realizing] Kenny?

Theriot: Wow, the way you said that name brings back a lot of memories, for sure. Except… [furious] my name is not_** KENNY!**_

Then the Typhon throws Jack to the ground in response to Theriot's temper.

Theriot: Only my mother called me that. Is that what your old man said about me?

Jack: He told me that you were a thorn on his side.

Theriot: Well, he probably didn't tell you the whole story. I was a huge fan of him; all I wanted was to help him. I only wanted to help, but what did he say to me?!

**[Flashback]**

Starman: Fly home, Kenny. I work alone.

Starman leaves Kenny in a police car, but he escapes and quietly follows him in the air.

Theriot/narrating: I followed him along the way, hoping to change his mind about me.

Kenny reaches the hospital and finds Martin with Anastasia having the newborn Jack in their arms.

Martin: You know… I think he can. When he's grown up, he can be Starman's sidekick.

Kenny look at him in shock, on the verge of tears.

Kenny: But… what about me? _I'm_ your biggest fan.

He tearfully levitates away from the window, unscene.

**[Flashback end]**

Theriot: Rejected, torn apart. But I've learned an important lesson. You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes.

Jack: I had nothing to do with that.

Theriot: Of coarse you had nothing to do with it, because you were just a baby. That's the way it works. Turns out, there're a lot people, a whole country who are born innocent, until they grow up to be assholes. But I got over him. I moved on, trained hard, and when I go out there-

Still monologing, Jack throws a boulder at Theriot who dodges it and he uses his metal control powers to freeze him in his tracks when he's about to attack him.

Theriot: You sly dog. Pretty quick sneak attack.

Jack: [stunned] Your a Hybrid?

Theriot: Cool, huh? Metal manipulation.

Jack: He never mentioned that.

Theriot: And your suit is carbon fibre. Too much metal on you.

He begins crushing Jack with his own armour. Watching it all, Rita tries to bang on the glass to break free. Jack tries to use his powers, but he feels like being in a lot of pain, he can't activate it.

Theriot: You can't use you powers in pain, can ya? Too bad for you.

Jack steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, he slumps and defeated. He hangs his head. Rita stares at him in concern, but doesn't know how to help him.

Act Twenty-Two

Later back in the hangar, Jack, still in pain, is in a containment unit five feet away from Rita's. The Typhon is strapped to a rocket that's about to launch. Theriot comes over in his own costume with a metal helemt and a cape.

Theriot: This is a perfect look for me. Much cooler than when I was Cometboy.

Several thugs, dressed for the rocket, move a fuel tank to the rocket as Theriot walks over to Joyce, who is bound by ropes, standing by the wall.

Ratigan: Dr. Joyce, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. See what you can do with the proper motivation?

He cackles and pinches Joyce's cheek. But he notices Jack glaring at him angrily. Theriot walks over towards him.

Theriot: You sir, truly are the son of Starman! You know, I was right to idolize your old man. I always thought you could be tough, but building yourself a powered exoskeleton and be like Iron Man? Oh, man! I'm still geeking out about it! [sighs]

However, Jack is still glaring at him, without a word.

Theriot: Oh, c'mon! You gotta admit this is cool, just like a video game. The Typhon will emerge dramatically, do some damage. And just when all hope is lost, Deathmonger will save the day.

Jack: You mean you hunted down _real_ heroes so you can… _pretend to be one?_

Theriot: I'm real enough to defeat you. [to his men] Boys, bring the girl.

Some of his henchmen grab Rita out of her containment and drag her towards the rocket. Joyce tries to lung at them to rescue her, but Wolf pulls her back.

Theriot: Not to worry. She's have the best seat in the house. And have a fun day, Jackie.

Theriot walks out of the hangar with Tiger and Wolf as the rocket is ready for launch. Jack sees Rita in the rocket and looks at the screen on the wall that says 40°45'06.9"N 73°58'02.5"W. He tries to break free out of the glass, but it's strong and he's still in a lot of pain on him. It ignites its engines and takes off into the air.

At Montreal's PD, the police see the rocket flying from afar, lifting off somewhere in the stars. Francois comes over to see it through his office window, puzzled. A policeman barges into his office, saluting him.

Policeman: Inspector! You saw it, right?

Francois: I'm seeing it. What is it, NASA?

Policeman: I don't think so, sir. Some of the men say it's Black Paladin's work.

Francois: They can't be serious. What, you think he's made a rocket out of thin air to terrorize us when he _stopped_ a terrorist attack in a cathedral?

Policeman: Officer Louise thought of that.

Francois: [sighs annoyed] Just get NASA on the phone, ask them with any man in a black armour's with them.

Back in the hangar, Joyce struggles to break free from his rope, but it won't budge. He looks across at Jack sitting dejectedly with his back against the glass container.

Joyce: Ps-s-s-s-t! Psst! Hey, kid!

No reaction from Jack. Joyce picks up a stray washer from the floor with his mouth and flings it at Jack, striking his electric glass. Jack lifts his head and turns lifelessly to look at him.

Joyce: Listen. If you're a superhero, than you're the only one who can stop Theriot.

Jack looks away from Joyce and hangs his head.

Joyce: Sonny…. Jack, was it? My daughter's in danger. She needs your help.

Jack: I can't help. I can't help anyone.

Joyce: Sure you can. I believe you can.

Jack: How would you know? I just started being a superhero, all so I can impress Rita. I just thought she would like me even more. But now she knows who I am, I can't do anything about it.

With Jack's back turned on him, Joyce crawled towards the container and slumped against it.

Joyce: You know, I made a mistake, too. I was short on cash. My family was on the verge of bankruptcy. I could let that happen to my family. Theriot came to me one night, willing to pay the mortgage, but then he blackmailed me to build him something I would never make.

Jack: That's the real problem with parents. They do what they think is alright for their kid, until they find out that's not what they want. That's what I'm always facing. My mother kicked me out of the baseball team, she has no faith over me, and my father wanted me to forfiet what I just started. Damn, I can't rely on my whole family at all.

Joyce: I know. That's what everybody's facing. Sure your mother kicked you out, and maybe your father was not supporting you, but they do these things because they love you.

Jack thinks about what Joyce said, and he begins to realize he was right. He feels he's no longer in pain and his armour repairs itself from being crumbled up by Theriot. He gets up and punches through the containment unit, setting himself free. He comes out and frees Joyce from his ropes.

Jack: Thanks, man.

Joyce: Don't mention it.

All of a sudden, Wolf in his werewolf form bursts through the door and charges to attack Jack, who fights back and starts a brawl. Tiger bursts in with her claws out and charges at Jack as well. Wolf starts to overpower Jack, but then Lady Hercules bursts in and punches the werewolf away.

Jack: [stunned] What the hell?

Lady Hercules: It's only me, Jack.

Wolf gets back up to fight again, but he callopses on the ground. Tiger charges to attack; Jack's forearm retracts a little rocket and fires it at her. But she immediately heals in an instant.

Tiger: Is that all you got? This is nothing. Without that suit, you can't do anything.

Jack figures out she can heal. Trying to think of a what, he looks at his gaunlet with the red diamond and gets an idea. He presses on the diamond on his wrist, turning the suit back to a wristband.

Tiger: [puzzled] What are you doing?

Jack: You think I'm nothing without the suit? Then why don't ya prove it. Take the wristband and try it on yourself.

Having an interest, Tiger smirks as she comes over and takes the wristband off him and puts it on herself. She threateningly points her claws at his face.

Tiger: How do I turn it on?

Jack: Just call out "Power blast".

Tiger: Okay. Power blast!

But nothing happens. The wristband doesn't transform at all.

Tiger: How come it's not-

But then, she sees her arm tunring to stone. She tries to take the wristband off. It is too late; Tiger turns into a statue and falls on the floor as Joyce and Lady Hercules wince.

Jack: Yes! Thank you, Keeghan!

Jack breaks the wristband off the statue's arm and puts it back on.

Joyce: You must go. The Typhon is gonna making a landing on New York. It will destroy the United Nations.

Jack: I will. Lady Hercules, you take the doc home. Power blast!

Jack transforms back into Black Paladin and he flies into the night sky, following where the rocket was.

Lady Hercules: He's one hell of a hero.

Joyce: Yes. Yes, he is.

As he flies in the sky, he tries to contact Ian.

Black Paladin: Ian, you copy?

Ian: [through speakers] Loud and clear. What happened?

Black Paladin: I just found Theriot's secret lab. He's launch a robot and it's heading somewhere. I recorded the coordinants with my lens. You get the email?

Ian, in the apartment, goes on the laptop to find the email he was recieved. Reading the coordinants, he types it on Google Maps and it shows him the destination.

Ian: Oh, this is bad. The robot's heading for New York. United Nations Plaza.

Black Paladin: The UN.

Ian: The ambassadors are to have a meeting when it gets there.

Act Twenty-Three

High up in the sky, parts of the rocket separates, releasing a landing glider encasing the robot that heads to United Nations Plaza. Upon reaching the city, it was surrounded by numerous people. When the Typhon is activated, it engages with its surroundings and eventually destroyed them. A few policeman appear to shoot back, but they find Rita strapped on the back of the robot. Withdrawing, the police fall back as the Typhon continues the rampage.

At the United Nations, the meeting is taking place in a discussion.

Secretary-General: Delegates, thank you all for coming. Today, we shall have-

Suddenly, there was a little earthquake nearby. Everyone gets out to find the Typhon engaging the city and heading for headquarters. They get back inside for safety, but then some metal parts in the building wrap them all up and force them all to get back out as the robot gets closer.

US ambassador: This is treason! Whoever's doing this will be arrested!

Theriot, currently now Deathmonger, levitates at the doorstep of the building and the Typhon stands at his side. From beind, the whole scene in being broadcasted throughout television worldwide.

Back in Montreal, Jack's family is in the living room watching the news and seeing the Typhon attacking New York.

Meanwhile in prison, Martin looks at the TV screen watching the news about the same thing, then the screen shows Black Paladin flying to the scene. Realizing that Jack's out there, he looks through his cell window having deep thought about something. He shoots plasma from his hand and flies away as the alarm blares.

Back in the UN headquarters, the secretary-general steps forth to Deathmonger.

Secretary-general: Let us go, please. We were about to have second thought about the Accord.

Deathmonger: Too late. Twenty years too late.

Black Paladin: [from afar] Don't get too comfortable, Theriot!

Shocked to hear that, Deathmonger looks up to find Black Paladin soaring towards them.

Canadian ambassador: Black Paladin!

The hero bashes onto the Typhon's large eye, knocking it down. Deathmonger is about to attack him, but then Black Paladin fires a rocket, blasting him away. He beams a light from his fingers, freeing all the ambassador's from their bounds.

French ambassador: Remarkable!

The Typhon quickly gets back up and fires laser from its eye, and Black Paladin blocks it with his shield. As the robot recharges, he throws his Chimera Axe at the eye, shattering it. He flies around the damaged robot to find Rita strapped to it. He comes over and frees her.

Rita: You came for me.

Jack: I couldn't leave my best girl.

He jumps off the robot's back before landing safe on solid ground. Now within reach of the hero, the robot makes a grab for him, but he keeps dodging it as he holds on to Rita. Using all its limbs, it makes a grab Black Paladin that repeatedly darts out of the way due to him dodging the limbs until they gets tangled, causing the robot to topple over. Black Paladin reaches the witnessing amabassador and hands Rita to them.

Black Paladin: Watch over her.

Somalian amabassador: We will.

Black Paladin continues his fight with Typhon. The robot lunges its mace at him, but he cuts it off with his axe. Black Paladin then goes below the Typhon, making the robot to find him. Just as he come into its view, he quickly pulls off a piece of his back and tosses it into the east river before climbing into the innards of the superhero-killing robot. The Typhon punches holes in its own hull in a vain attempt to remove Black Paladin, causing damage to its bulk. The superhero jumps out of the robot, landing on solid ground. He fires his Chimera Axe in its gun mode, blasting the robot into the water.

Astounded by his actions, most of the ambassadors, now including Rita, applause to his success. Black Paladin looks at them with joy and pride, but then Deathmonger lunges at him away from the humans. They impact in Franklin D. Roosevelt Four Freedoms Park on Roosevelt Island where to get face to face with each other.

Deathmonger: You ruined everything!

Black Paladin: What kind of a hero attacks helpless people like that?

Deathmonger: A hero to _our_ kind. The humans are the _real_ villains. And those old superheroes were their slaves. They've been in power for too long. I say, it's time for our generation to take over. Reshape the world in our image. A world of new heroes.

Black Paladin: You are no hero. You want them to see us become just like the people you hate so much!

Deathmonger: Nah, I learned from my enemies. Beat them at they own game.

Black Paladin: You're so lost in thought! The world has so many innocent people who did nothing to deserve death!

Deathmonger: The world rejects everything about me! Everything I ever wanted to do in life! But I'm will make sure we're even.

Black Paladin: Not as long as I draw breath.

Deathmonger: I lived my entire life waiting for this moment. I trained, I killed just to get here, I killed in America, Afghanistan, Iraq. I took life from my own brothers and sisters right here on this continent! And all this death, just so I could kill _you_.

Black Paladin and Deathmonger engage in a battle, taking out most of the trees in the park. Deathmonger overpowers Black Paladin physically, and he kicks him away into a boulder.

Deathmonger: I've worked hard 24/7, Jack. I trained my entire life to master my skill. Where did _you_ train? IN A BAGEL SHOP?!

Deathmonger throws a car at Black Paladin, but then it gets blasted into thin air. The two look up to find Starman hovering over head and landing in front to Black Paladin protectively.

Starman: _No one_ picks on my son.

Black Paladin: Dad?

Starman looks back with a proud smile, then he helps him up before looking bak at his former fan.

Starman: Look at you, Kenny. All grown up, becoming a supervillain.

Deathmonger: No thanks to _you_.

Starman: I want to admit I wa wrong to treat you that way, and I am sorry.

Deathmonger: You better. Everything I am now is because of you. And now, you and your son are going down.

Then the Tyhpon, conjured by Deathmonger's power, emerges from the water and corners Black Paladin for another round.

Black Paladin: [to Starman] I'll take the robot, you got the creep.

Starman: Take your time.

Both hero take seperate paths and engage both enemies in a fight on the island. As the fighting continues, the Typhon breaks the lock off the lock of an armoured truck The old prisoner, the same one from before back in Montreal, is once again free.

Old prisoner: I'm free! I'm free!

He steps into an opened manhole with a sign labeled "Sewer".

Old prisoner: Damn it!

Black Paladin throws the Typhon into the nearby motorway. Seeking to take advantage of the hero's want to help people, the robot cruelly picks up a car filled with innocent people, with the intention of throwing it at him.

Black Paladin: Don't try it!

The Typhon gets ready to throw the car, but Black Paladin fires a beam of energy directly from his chest at the robot, knocking it away before he catches caught the car and places it safely back on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ian is watching Black Paladin's fight scene through his two-way lenses. The robot punches him in the face as Ian winces.

Ian: Damn, that's gotta hurt.

Back in New York, Starman and Deathmonger engage in a fight in the air. As Starman blasts plasma, Deathmonger blocks it with some metal parts on the island and throws it at his former idol.

Deathmonger: This is when you come to an end at last.

Starman: I never wanted this to happen to you Kenny, but your ambition would take over if I let you in.

Deathmonger: I can handle myself, _and for the last time, __**STOP CALLING ME KENNY!**_

He throws metal at Starman trapping him in a cage. Another metal piece with a sharp end plungages into the superhero's chest, possibly killing him. He looks around to find Black Paladin still fighting the Typhon.

The Typhon grabs a passing motorbike, causing the rider to crash, and uses the bike to strike Black Paladin before he throws him inside a nearby city bus. Black Paladin hears Deathmonger's voice through speakers from the robot's torso.

Deathmonger: [through speakers] The Typhon is desing to overdue any superhero, Jack. Nothing can stand in it's way. Not even… _you!_

The robot then fires at the bus with its optic lasers, causing a massive explosion with Black Paladin inside. However the superhero survives the blast and hovers in the air.

Deathmonger: That's cool. You flying with rocket boots. I gave this guy the power of flight, too.

The Typhon's feet ignites with flames and it starts taking off into the air.

Black Paladin: Yeah, so it can fly.

Looking up, Black Paladin gets an idea. As he tries to fly away the Typhon gives chase, flying higher and higher into the sky over New York. The robot pursues Black Paladin to high altitudes. It grabs his thruster moments later before grappling onto his whole body, crushing him again.

Deathmonger: [through speakers] Nothing more you can do, Jackie, cause my robot is more advanced in every way!

Black Paladin: How'd you solve the icing problem?

Deathmonger: "Icing problem"?

Ice forms over the robot, and its eye flickers and goes out, and its thrusters shut off.

Black Paladin: Eject. Self-destruct.

Black Paladin gets ejected out of the armour, leaving only his helmet and a jet black full body suit. He conjures to make a portal before going through, then the armour self-distructs, taking out the Typhon into smithereens. He goes through another portal back on Roosevelt Island, but finds only Starman fallen to the ground and mortally wounded.

Black Paladin: Dad!

He runs for him, breaking him out of the metal cage with his strength from his own power; he takes off his helmet.

Starman: [coughs] Jack, is that you?

Jack: Stay strong. Just let me-

Starman: No.

Starman takes off his mask before throwing it away and eyes at Jack.

Martin: There's nothing you can do for me. I wanted this. This is _my_ lifetime's journey. Yours lies beyond. I wanted this.

Jack: But I need help around here. I started this. I still need answers from you.

Martin: You don't need answers from me. You just need guidance. Being a superhero is how choose to live it. I am… very proud to see you all grown up and carrying on… my legacy. Be their hero, Jack. Be their hero.

With his last breath, Martin dies in Jack's arms, ending Starman for good. On the verge of tears, Jack thinks deep about what his father said, and he builds up confidence and determination.

Back at the UN headquarters, the entire ambassy and Rita get their necks tangles by metal wires, almost choking them. Deathmonger arrives back as he glares at them all. He controls a news camera, broadcasting the whole scene, and holds the entire United Nations hostage.

Deathmonger: You built the Superhero Restriction Accord to force us all into the shadows. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different, but I am here to tell you, to tell the world, youre right to fear us. We are the future. We are the ones who inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way, will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Let this be a warning to the world and to my Hybrid brothers and sisters out there, I say this. No more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows of shame and fear for far too long. It's time to take action and end the reign of humans. The new world of Hybrids starts today.

Just then, Black Paladin arrives behind Deathmonger. The supervillain turns to see him, and he conjures the wires to choke the people harder. However, Black Paladin snaps his fingers and the wires disintergrate, freeing the hostaged people, and Deathmonger looks shocked.

Deathmonger: What?! How'd you do that?!

Black Paladin: I never needed that suit. I just have my own powers. It's called reality warping. Rendering me stronger than even you, Kenny Theriot!

Furious for calling him "Kenny" and in front of the hostages, Deathmonger charges to engage him in single combat. Deathmonger beats Black Paladin up, until he kicks him to the wall. Just as the villain lunges a metal beam to stab the hero, Black stops it, and Deathmonger flies backwards to another brick wall. Black Paladin crushes him with it. Deathmonger gets up, and Black Paladin beats him up.

Black Paladin: That one's for Rita!

Deathmonger gets back up levitating more metal pieces, attempting to stab him in every direction.

Black Paladin: And this is for Starman.

Black Paladin tranforms his left arm into a cannon and fires at Deathmonger's crotch. In so much pain, he whines and falls down, losing control of his metal powers.

Deathmonger: If… Starman… could not defeat me alone… how come _you_ did?

Black Paladin: Because I'm _not_ Starman. I am Black Paladin. And I'm not alone. I have friends, family; all counting on me to do what's right for others and hoping we all be together until the end of our days.

Deathmonger: What do you owe these people. The humans will never look up to you anymore. We're already the enemy.

Black Paladin: Not all of us. All _I've_ done so far is save the lives of these men.

Deathmonger tries to get up, but he falls back down in so much pain.

Black Paladin: If you still want to kill them, if you still want your revenge on me for taking my father's approval for fighting alongside him…

He throws his Chimera Axe right next to Deathmonger as he looks at him, confused.

Black Paladin: Than do it right now. This is your choice, not mine.

Getting his fury back and building enough strength, Deathmonger slowly gets up as he takes the axe. He glares at the hero, who just stands without moving an inch, then the villain raises the axe up to kill him. The UN ambassadors and Rita look at the scene in shock; Rita looks away on the verge of tears, afraid of Jack's death. Deathmonger is about to chop Black Paladin, but due to losing so much blood, he callapses and dies. The ambassadors are ultimately convinced that not all Hybrids are against humanity.

Rita looks to see him still alive, and she burst into tears of joy. Black Paladin walks to the building's doorsteps, eying at the UN members, and raises his arms up.

Black Paladin: I surrender for violating the Superhero Restriction Accord.

However, the secretay-general walks forward to the hero and puts his hand on his shoulder.

Secretary-general: That won't be neccessary. We only wish to discuss this inside.

Later, the United Nations is in a meeting with Black Paladin in the middle, discussing the Accord. The secretary-general comes to a conclusion.

Secretary-general: …and in recognition of the extraordinary service they have demonstrated, the Superhero Restriction Accord has been terminated, and the legal status of superheroes is hereby restored.

The UN ambassadors applause for legallizing superheroes again. Black Paladin is proud that he's now declared a hero to the public.

Ian: [through speakers] Congratulations, hero.

Act Twenty-Four

Back in the Valiant house, Gaston is reading a newspaper about the United Nations terminating the Accord. However, Anastasia is pacing around on the phone, worried.

Anastasia: Where could he be? It's been too long.

Suddenly, the whole family hear a rocket engine coming from outside. They rush out the backyard to find Black Paladin landing on the grass. He takes off his helmet to reveal himself as Jack, looking at his mother sadly.

Anastasia: Jack?

Jack: Yes. I am Black Paladin. I always have been. I'm… sorry for-

But before he could finish, Anastasia hugs Jack and she starts to be on the verge of tears.

Anastasia: No. _I'm_ sorry. I've been doubting your skill for so long, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it out there, but I was wrong. You've grown up I hardly recognize you.

Gaston: And I would like to add in. We're all very lucky to have a superhero in the family.

Shorty: Yeah. Hey, where's your suit?

Jack: Destroyed.

Shorty: Well, if you make another one, can I-

Jack: No.

Shorty: [disappointed] Awww.

Then Kari, in Gaston's arms, starts reaching out to Jack. He comes over and holds onto her in his arms; he lets her hold onto his finger.

Jack: That's right, Kari. You've got a superhero for a brother.

Anastasia: And Jack, just as long as you use for powers for good, you will always be our hero, too.

Touched, Jack hugs his mother back. Soon the whole family begin to have a group hug in the backyard.

The next day at Central Station, Jack and Ian are there with Rita all packed up to leave. They see her father, Joyce, coming over with his luggage.

Ian: I'll leave you guys alone for a while.

With Ian gone, Jack is now alone with Rita and her father.

Joyce: My dear boy, you've done a great rescue for my Ri-Ri. I just don't know how to thank you.

Jack: You don't need to, doc. I'm just protecting the innocent.

Joyce looks at his watch and notices the time.

Joyce: Oh well, we'll be late to catch our train. Come on, Rita.

Rita: Won't be long, daddy.

With Joyce gone, Rita hugs Jack. It is a very bitter sweet moment as she embraces him after he saved her life, as well as her father. However, Jack looks a little heartbroken for her to leave him.

Rita: We won't tell anyone about your alter ego. And don't you worry. We're only going there to reunited my parents. I promise to come back.

Jack: You will? Because… I'm not sure who I'd be without you.

Rita: I think you're much more than what you have become, Jack. And I'd be the luckiest girl in the world since… I'm dating a superhero.

Jack blushes for embarrassed, then she kisses him.

Rita: [whispers] Goodbye.

Rita walks off with her luggage and she gets on the train before it leaves. She waves goodbye at him, and he waves back, but feels worried about her leaving like this. Then Ian comes over, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Ian: I'm sure she'll come back too, Jack. A girl's promise to a boy is unforgettable.

Jack: Yeah? But that was a good question, though.

Ian: Not to worry. Now let's get to work. Both the bagels and the new suit.

Ian and Jack both walk down the hall. Ian trips over and falls, dragging Jack down with him.

Jack: Seriously?

Ian: Sorry.

At night time, Francois is on top of PDQ 21 with a radio antannae beeping with a red dot at the top, waiting for something to come. Then he finds Black Paladin, now in a Mark III suit with a green pentagon and five triangles forming a star on his chest, arriving to the antannae.

Francois: Nice logo.

Black Paladin: I thought I might have it in honour of Starman. Well, inspector?

Francois: Oh, it's director now. You really started something. Bent cops running scared, hope on the streets….

Black Paladin: But?

Francois: Vert Pericolo has escaped prison, retracing his father's footsteps to be the new crime lord. And under the influence of Theriot's broadcast back in New York, a new villain is now in the opening. He's running around stealing cash and jewels in banks and museums. He's calling himself Monkey King.

Black Paladin: [scoffs] Monkey King, huh? I'll look into it.

Black Paladin walks to edge of the roof, leaps off flying into action.

**The End**


End file.
